El límite entre la cordura y la genialidad
by WhereDemonsHide
Summary: Erik es un famoso psiquiatra, trabaja día y noche para ayudar a sus pacientes, y cuando piensa que ya lo ha visto todo llega un curioso paciente, el cual le ofrecerá una nueva perspectiva sobre la realidad y la ficción. ErikxCharles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, pues aquí llego con un nuevo fic, he de decir que al principio iba a ser un crossover, pero al no encontrar la categoría que buscaba en FF tuve que adaptarlo a una pequeña historia. Y aquí está el primer capítulo. 3 Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis, a pesar de que los detalles estén algo vagos, comprendedme, no puedo desvelar mucho en el principio. Una vez más, no diré canción con la que escuchar el capítulo, algo que suelo hacer, si se os ocurren ideas, son bien recibidas en los reviews.**_

_**Me despido ya.~ Enjoy.~**_

_**Oh, los personajes de X-Men First Class no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, algún día serán míos, bla bla bla, obligaré al fanservice entre Erik y Charles y bla bla bla.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>El hombre es un animal inteligente que se comporta como un imbécil<em>".** Albert Schweitzer**

**Capítulo 1: Llegada. **

Podía considerarse una habitación realmente grande para ser un despacho, situado en la segunda planta de aquella clínica psiquiátrica, un gran ventanal proporcionaba una agradable luz que iluminaba cada rincón de la estancia, dejando atrás las temperaturas frías propias de una época como aquella, el invierno.

Sólo podía escucharse el ruido del bolígrafo al entrechocar contra el papel y el constante "tic tac" de su reloj de muñeca. Llevaba toda la mañana rellenando informes, sin haber tenido la posibilidad de recibir a nadie. Constantemente debía informar sobre el estado de los numerosos pacientes que sufrían de las más diversas enfermedades psicológicas, algunos evolucionaban, algunos retrocedían, muchos se quedaban y pocos salían, pero se tomaba realmente en serio su trabajo, pues el estado de cada persona, incluso, en el caso de las tendencias suicidas, la vida de cada uno de aquellos internos estaba en sus manos y en las de otros psiquiatras que compartían la profesión.

Dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, reclinándose sobre aquella silla de color negro, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, para luego pasar esa mano por aquellos cabellos de color claro siempre engominados, siempre perfectamente peinados. Con un leve quejido consiguió levantarse de aquel incómodo asiento, llevaba tanto tiempo en la misma posición que sus músculos estaban agarrotados.

Se paseó por aquella habitación, ojeando alguno de sus antiguos libros, estaba cansando, y era algo que se podía ver a través de aquellas marcas más oscuras que yacían justo debajo de sus ojos.

Unos golpes sonaron contra la puerta de madera, eran suaves y delicados, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de una mujer, seguramente alguna de las enfermeras.

-Adelante. – Dijo con una voz enronquecida, la cual era sólo otro signo de las horas de sueño que llevaba atrasadas. Dejó el libro que estaba sosteniendo sobre su mesa y se acercó a la puerta, esperando a que la mujer entrase. Era menuda, y llevaba aquel cabello pelirrojo recortado por encima de los hombros.

- Dr. Lehnsherr… -Comenzó con una voz agitada. Daba la impresión de que había estado corriendo, por lo que dedujo que el mensaje era importante.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Ahora, incluso preguntó con cierta preocupación, no entendía a qué se debía tanta urgencia, además, siendo viernes tarde pensaba que el turno de aquella enfermera había finalizado ya.

-Siento molestarle doctor, pero, nos traen a otro interno. – Su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable a excepción de una ceja que acababa de enarcar.

- ¿Otro? Van dos esta semana, y no es algo que suela darse muy a menudo. –Suspiró exasperado, negando con la cabeza, a veces se preguntaba quiénes estaban más locos, si los internos o la sociedad que los mandaba allí. - ¿Puedo preguntar quién se encargará de él? – La enfermera se mantuvo en silencio, tendiéndole un historial por toda respuesta. Erik sujetó el historial entre sus manos, pasando el dedo índice sobre aquella superficie áspera que escondía páginas y páginas de secretos inconfesables, confidencialidad entre doctor y paciente. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una casi imperceptible, pero la cual, aunque Erik no fuera consciente de ello, marcó el inicio de una carrera a contrarreloj.

- ¿Cuándo llegará?- Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

- Si no se equivocan a última hora de la noche… Pero no es un paciente muy dado a colaborar, doctor. – Para aquella afirmación no hubo respuesta, pues aquel psiquiatra de origen polaco se hallaba sentado, leyendo aquel historial, repleto de hechos que no dejaron de sorprenderle.

Por lo que pudo leer era un paciente necesitado de ayuda urgente, claro que, esa era una primera impresión, y en su opinión, y si las anotaciones de otros psiquiatras no mentían, le sorprendía que no lo hubieran mandado allí antes. Al alzar la cabeza para preguntarle a la joven a qué se refería, ésta ya había salido. No le importaba que el paciente no colaborara, pues a lo largo de su carrera se había encontrado con muchos de esos, personas que jamás dirían nada para evitar maltrato o tal vez pensando que su condición en aquel centro podía ser peor de lo que ya era. No, no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos de la clínica, pero él no la dirigía, él sólo trabajaba allí, trataba de sacarlos de aquel infierno, y sabía lo importante que era para sus pacientes la confianza, conseguía que ellos se abrieran a él, y pese a los intentos tanto de sus pacientes, como de cualquier persona fuera o dentro del centro, él no se había abierto a nadie, era, por así decirlo, el historial más oscuro y cerrado de toda aquella ciudad, y no era una suposición, estaba totalmente seguro. Tal vez por eso había decidido ejercer de psiquiatra, tal vez trataba de acallar a aquel monstruo que yacía en su interior. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos.

Se imaginó de mil formas a aquel nuevo paciente, y es que, se preguntaba cómo podía ser alguien con aquellas "cualidades". ¿Rubio? ¿Moreno? ¿Alto? ¿Corpulento? Se frotó el mentón, pensativo, no servía para saludar, ni siquiera para presentarse como el psiquiatra que les trataría, eso de mostrar una sonrisa decir unas meras palabras hipócritas le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, contraproducente. ¿Cómo sonreír cuando les abrías las puertas al mismísimo infierno?

Pero lo que más exasperaba a ese hombre era el hecho de que no le hubieran avisado antes de la llegada de un paciente, que además, él tendría que tratar. Una vez más, se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia la puerta, esta vez, para hablar con el director.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para reaccionar, una tarde más, había llegado a aquella enorme mansión situada a las afueras de Westchester, Nueva York, tras pasar horas muertas en la biblioteca, ojeando libros, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, de todo el silencio que tiempo atrás juró mantener.<p>

Unos golpes habían sonado contra la puerta principal, mientras él respetaba la hora del té. Fue a abrir, dejando que el eco de sus zapatos resonara por los corredores, y unos brazos corpulentos le devolvieran al interior, provocando que emitiera un mero quejido.

Quiso preguntar, reprochar, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en una desusada garganta.

Y aun así, cualquier duda se esfumó de su mente al ver la figura de su padre a contraluz en la puerta, una sonrisa triunfal asomaba entre aquellos arrugados y maltrechos labios. La estupefacción dejó paso a la impotencia, y la impotencia a la más absoluta rendición a medida que era arrastrado escaleras arriba. Aquellos hombres, abrieron cada puerta que encontraron, sin dejarle ninguna intimidad, sin tan siquiera preguntarle por la ubicación de su dormitorio antes de encontrarlo. Prácticamente lo lanzaron al interior, y cayó de rodillas, teniéndose que apoyar sobre el colchón para no magullarse aún más el cuerpo, pero no sintió nada, pues hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás el dolor.

Los gritos inundaron la habitación, le obligaban a coger lo imprescindible, y no comprendía el por qué, pero, de forma obediente, tal y como se esperaba de él, comenzó a meter algunos libros en un pequeño maletín, no necesitaba nada más, no importaba lo lejos que fuera, pues aquella mansión, realmente, jamás la había sentido como un hogar. Rodeó aquella maleta de color cobre con sus brazos, contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, suspirando, podía hacerse una idea de qué era exactamente lo que hacían aquellos hombres allí, al final, su padre había cumplido su amenaza. Una sonrisa cansada asomó por su rostro, en realidad, no era un mal hombre, sólo se preocupaba por él, o al menos, eso quería creer. Admitía que la culpa era suya, por lo que, sentir resentimiento u odio le era imposible, solamente la incertidumbre sacudía el cuerpo de aquel inglés.

Volvió a bajar hacia la planta principal acompañado por esos hombres, los cuales no dejaban de sostener sus hombros. Aquellos pasillos, aquellas habitaciones, le parecieron más frías y vacías que nunca, y percibió, que no volvería a pisar aquel suelo de mármol durante un tiempo. Seguramente, demasiado para su gusto.

Avanzó de nuevo hacia la entrada, con la vista fija en el suelo. Al pasar junto a su padre aspiró aquel aroma que tanto había temido desde una temprana edad. Y a pesar de las prisas que al parecer llevaban aquellos señores, que habían sido tan amables al guiarle por su propia casa, pudo percibir las palabras susurradas por aquel hombre.

- No vas a volver jamás. – Sus ojos se agrandaron, girando la cabeza hacia él, pidiendo con la mirada una explicación, jamás, era un término que no concordaba con sus planes de futuro, llevaba tiempo ahorrando para salir del país, ejercer como profesor de Biología, tal y como desde pequeño deseaba que así fuera, y por qué no, quedar los viernes y los fines de semana con los amigos a beber en un bar cercano. Todos aquellos sueños esperanzadores, que le ayudaban a hacer más llevadero el día a día yacían ahora aplastados bajo sus pies, pisoteados y destrozados por aquella figura paterna. Y por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, sintió miedo. Las rodillas que antes habían impactado contra el suelo de su habitación comenzaron a dolerle, y ese autodominio había quedado en un segundo plano, siendo superado por el instinto de supervivencia.

Sus pies parecieron no reaccionar, lo dejaron estancado en el suelo, parecían querer mantenerle en su "hogar". En territorio, al menos, conocido. Aquella reacción sólo causó que los hombres se enfurecieran aún más, y como si fuera un peso muerto lo sujetaron firmemente por los antebrazos y lo levantaron, conduciéndole hacia el coche. A partir de ese momento no volvió a girar la vista atrás, ejerció presión sobre su el labio con los dientes superiores, descargó la rabia, el miedo, la impotencia, contra aquel miembro, notando como un pequeño sabor metálico inundaba su boca.

Se sentó en los asientos de detrás, reclinándose sobre ellos, revestidos con cuero, su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente pegado contra la ventanilla, incluso aunque fuera una postura incómoda y las costillas sufrieran la presión contra la puerta. Pegó la frente al cristal, entrecerrando los ojos.

Había empezado a llover.

Había empezado una verdadera tortura, y la idea de dedicarse a pegar gritos le resultó más que tentadora, total, hacía tiempo que había perdido.

- Goodbye, son. –Fueron las últimas palabras que llegó a escuchar antes de convertir la mano en un puño, golpeando el cristal del coche.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a llover hacia las nueve de la noche, las nubes habían cubierto el cielo, provocando que cierta oscuridad se cerniera sobre la clínica, dejando que la lluvia repiquetease contra el cristal, bajando las agradables temperaturas de la tarde.<p>

El Dr. Lehnsherr apoyó la mano contra el cristal, observando el espectáculo de gritos y empujones que se estaba llevando a cabo junto a la entrada principal.

Curvó las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, aferrando el mango de su paraguas negro. Cogió el historial y salió de su despacho. El nuevo inquilino acababa de llegar.

Bajaba las escaleras con cierta impaciencia, notando como su ritmo cardiaco se había alterado levemente, no sabía si le ocurriría lo mismo a otros psiquiatras, pero a él le encantaba recibir nuevos pacientes, además, según el historial, éste en concreto llamaría su atención. Realmente deseaba comenzar con aquel nuevo puzle.

Abrió la puerta de cristal, siendo recibido por una brisa lejos de resultar agradable, alzó la vista, a la vez que pequeñas gotas de agua acudían a refugiarse en sus mejillas. Por su parte encontró resguardo bajó aquel desgastado paraguas, dio unos pasos hacia el frente, mientras el frío que lo envolvía era cada vez más intenso.

Observó al hombre que trataba de zafarse de los guardas, sin mediar palabra, sólo moviendo los hombros de forma brusca. Al percatarse de su presencia se detuvo de inmediato.

Estaba cabizbajo, y podía ver como unos cabellos marrones previamente bien peinados ahora se adherían a su frente debido a la lluvia. Iba bien vestido, una camisa azul, semi-oculta por un chaleco gris salpicado por puntos más oscuros causados por el mal tiempo. Los pantalones eran de color azul oscuro, incluso pensó en un principio que eran negros y por los zapatos pudo deducir que no se caracterizaba por la ausencia de dinero.

Su piel era clara, nívea, una piel británica. Y desde donde se encontraba podía percibir su miedo, o más bien pánico, pues lo expulsaba por cada poro que recorría aquel cuerpo menudo y aparentemente frágil. Llevaba un pequeño maletín, el cual era demasiado pequeño como para contener siquiera una muda de ropa. Un sentimiento parecido a la compasión sacudió al doctor, pues le pareció que aquel hombre de veintipocos años podía compararse con un niño al que engañaban con ir de acampada cuando en realidad lo llevaban a la cámara de los horrores.

Y ese sentimiento de pena se incrementó e hizo que el historial que llevaba entre sus manos vibrara con fuerza cuando levantó la cabeza y clavó en él sus ojos.

Azules.

Jamás había visto un azul igual, eran unos ojos de un azul intenso, brillante, hasta le dio la impresión de que podían iluminar el rincón más oscuro de una persona.

Volvió a dar un paso al frente, recortando las distancias. Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Charles Francis Xavier, bienvenido a la clínica psiquiátrica. – Y así, volvió a abrir las puertas del infierno.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, bombas, amenazas, vigas de metal, en reviews. Se os agradece el haber llegado hasta aquí, y espero veros en el próximo capítulo.<em>**

**_Mención especial para mi Sharky. Gracias por soportarme._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y aquí vuelvo con el segundo capítulo, ha quedado algo cortito, es por el hecho de tener que recortarlo, había cosas que quería dejar para los siguientes. Lo primero es que muchas gracias por los reviews, animan a seguir escribiendo. En fin, si encontráis otra canción que pueda venir con este capítulo, bienvenidas sean en los reviews. **_

_**¡Disfrutad y gracias por seguir!**_

**Capítulo 2: Meeting. **

El mencionado dio un paso al frente, y Erik sabía que aquellos temblores no eran causa de las bajas temperaturas. Inclinó el paraguas hacia delante, tratando de evitar que la ropa o el rostro de aquel hombre se empaparan más de lo que ya estaban. Acompañó al nuevo interno hasta la entrada, donde tendría refugio y tiempo de hacerse a la idea, para luego, acercarse al que parecía el padre de Charles. Se dieron un suave apretón de manos.

- Me alegro de verle. –Comentó el de mayor edad, curvando las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, en un simple gesto.

- Puedo decir lo mismo. –Se limitó a responder el doctor, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- ¿Tanta urgencia tenía por traerlo aquí como para no esperar hasta mañana? –La pregunta rozaba más que nada la curiosidad, no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que realizó un leve movimiento de cabeza para seguir la mirada del otro hombre, observando al inglés mirar por las puertas de cristal, tratando de divisar el interior.

- Puedes entrar si quieres. –Erik alzó la voz para que se le escuchase por encima de la incesante tormenta, siendo contemplado bajo la sobresaltada mirada del menor, el cual sin decir nada asintió y pasó al interior. No había vuelta atrás, había entrado, y esperaba que realmente fuera de los que pudieran salir.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia unos envejecidos ojos azules señaló la puerta con el pulgar.

-Será mejor que entre, no quiero que otros internos lo asusten tan pronto. – Y aunque el comentario era irónico y destinado a relajar la situación, ninguno de los dos rió. Erik no sabía por qué, pero aquel hombre no le inspiraba confianza.- ¿Quiere despedirse?

- No. Será mejor así, sé que está en buenas manos. Dr. Lehnsherr, un placer. – Volvieron a estrecharse las manos, y esperó a que aquel coche de color negro desapareciera en la distancia.

Un suspiro escapó entre sus labios, las relaciones familiares no eran de su incumbencia, pero cualquier idiota habría sido capaz de darse cuenta de que la existente entre Charles y su padre no era para nada buena.

Al volver al interior fue recibido por una bofetada de calor, y para su sorpresa, su nuevo paciente no se había movido del sitio, estaba en la entrada, protegiendo su maletín contra su pecho, observando no sin cierta curiosidad lo que se extendía a su alrededor. Cerró el paraguas, dejando que pequeñas gotas acudieran al suelo, se acercó sin prisa, escrutándole con sus ojos de color claro. Habló con voz suave, y al pretender apoyar su mano en el hombro de aquel de menor estatura, éste se encogió sobre sí mismo, alejándose de él.

- ¿Quieres ver tu habitación? – Preguntó sin tener en cuenta, más allá de una nota mental, aquella extraña respuesta.

* * *

><p>Estaba situada en la segunda planta de la clínica, al lado del despacho de aquel doctor, o eso había dicho. No tendría que compartirla con nadie, y estaba rodeado de "compañeros" tranquilos, a excepción de un tal Sean, de quien aún no sabía nada a excepción de que parecía no estarse quieto entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Cuando aquel hombre, Erik, creía que se llamaba, le dejó a solas citándole mañana a primera hora, cerró la puerta tras de sí.<p>

Era una habitación pequeña, gozaba de una ventana con vistas al jardín, y una cama que no parecía demasiado incómoda. Por lo demás sólo resaltaba el escritorio de madera, acompañado de una silla fabricada con un mismo material, oh, y una pequeña cómoda, oculta en la esquina. Abrió el maletín cobrizo, sacando los libros que había traído, ordenándolos sobre el escritorio. Al menos no tendría que limpiar habitaciones y habitaciones. Mostró una sonrisa cansada ante su pequeño chiste, aunque no hubiera nadie allí para verle, seguidamente, cogió uno de sus libros y se tumbó en la cama. A pesar de deslizar los ojos con lentitud por aquellas páginas, no se enteraba de lo que leía, estaba cansado, agotado, a pesar de que hubiera sido una media hora de viaje. Sentimientos encontrados se agolpaban en su pecho, no sabía cómo sentirse, eso sí, la sensación de asfixia, ese nudo en la garganta, crecían por momentos y los ojos le ardían de pura impotencia, de verse superado por la situación.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando unos golpes sonaron contra la puerta, a pesar de no haber respondido, de hecho, ni siquiera haber mirado hacia el origen de los golpes, una enfermera de pelo marrón y sonrisa, en su opinión, encantadora, abrió y le observó durante unos instantes.

- ¿Señor Xavier? – Alzó un poco la cabeza para hacer notar que estaba despierto.

- Es hora de su baño.

* * *

><p>Era sábado, podría haberse quedado en casa descansando, pero no era la clase de hombres que acumulaban el trabajo, y mucho menos, cuando ese "trabajo" se trataba de personas. Como cualquier día normal, abrió las puertas de cristal a las ocho y veinte, saludó a una enfermera de pelo marrón cuyo nombre nunca lograba recordar y recorrió los pasillos de la planta baja en busca de su mano derecha. No había mucha actividad, pues era fin de semana y a los pacientes que no debían ver a su psiquiatra podían dormir algunas horas más.<p>

- ¡Dr. Lehnsherr! –Aquella enfermera pelirroja lo había encontrado antes. Se giró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza que acompañó con unas palabras.

- Raven, buenos días. –La joven le tendió algunas carpetas, las cuales sujetó bajo el brazo izquierdo, contra el abrigo negro que cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo de aquel psiquiatra polaco.

- ¿Tan temprano por aquí, doctor?-

- Tengo que ver a un paciente. –Añadió mientras se frotaba el mentón, tratando de recordar la hora exacta a la que le había citado.

- ¿El señor Xavier? –Raven se cruzó de brazos, desviando la vista a las escaleras cuando Erik dio una respuesta afirmativa. – Ya le está esperando arriba, creo que no ha podido dormir y lleva en pie desde muy temprano. –Arqueó las cejas algo sorprendido, pues normalmente se había visto necesitado de ir él mismo a buscar al paciente, el cual usualmente se negaba a salir, pataleaba, gritaba y causaba la segunda necesidad de buscar más ayuda. Formuló unas palabras de despedida y subió a la segunda planta, buscando en el bolsillo las llaves de su despacho. A medida que se acercaba volvió a divisar los ojos azules, aquel hombre estaba apoyado contra la pared blanca, llevando una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones del mismo color, cortesía de la clínica mientras lavaban su ropa.

- Buenos días. –Saludó mientras abría la puerta, haciéndole una indicación para que pasara él delante. Charles se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, caminando al interior, entrecerrando los ojos ante la luminosidad que provenía del ventanal.

* * *

><p>Observó todo a su alrededor, y tuvo la certeza de que aquel hombre debía de ser alguien realmente importante o, en su defecto, muy bueno en su trabajo, pues aquel despacho era mucho más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, incluso algo más espacioso que su habitación.<br>Aunque en cierto modo no le extrañaba que hubiera estancias más grandes y acogedoras que su propio cuarto, y es que, ¿para qué quería un interno comodidades cuando, según un psiquiatra, sólo servirían para infligirse más daño?

-Charles. - Dijo una voz a su espalda y tenía la impresión de que había repetido su nombre más veces. El aludido sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, al olor a humedad, a libro y a cigarro que podía percibirse por las cuatro esquinas. Se giró sobre sí mismo y encaró a su "médico". Observando con cierta curiosidad aquellos ojos verdes inundados en destellos azules y esas comisuras siempre en tensión, percibiendo que la sonrisa de aquel hombre brillaba por su ausencia.  
>Sólo cuando el de mayor estatura estuvo seguro de que contaba con el cien por cien de la atención del paciente permitió que su voz volviera a aflorar entre unos finos labios rosados.<p>

-Toma asiento, por favor.- No se hizo de rogar, caminó hacia una silla de madera oscura, cuyo asiento parecía cómodo, de un color burdeos y la arrastró con suavidad. No queriendo molestar a los ajetreados enfermeros y enfermos que iban de un lado a otro en la planta baja, a pesar de que, obviamente, el ruido era mucho mayor allí abajo.

Por su parte, el psiquiatra, se sentó al frente de su escritorio, el cual conjuntaba a la perfección con las sillas.

-Perdóname, está algo desordenado.- Al decirlo, forzó una sonrisa, y el británico optó por devolvérsela, aunque para nada era desordenado, es más, tenía la sospecha de que cada objeto, bien de la mesa o de las estanterías estaba situado allí por una razón determinada. No dijo nada, pues lo consideró como una manera de entablar conversación.

-Como ya sabrás, soy el doctor Lehnsherr, aunque puedes llamarme Erik- Charles realizó un leve movimiento de cabeza, afirmativo y casi imperceptible. No era tan ingenuo como para no saberse de memoria los trucos que solían usar los psiquiatras, y curiosamente tenían la tendencia de pensar que al darle permiso de tuteo ya se ganaban un tercio de la confianza del paciente. Error.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?-

-...- El menor se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista hacia la ventana, ansiaba perderse en una libertad de la que no había gozado ni cuando estaba en su mansión a las afueras de su querida Westchester.

Erik estiró el brazo, sosteniendo ahora unos folios resguardados dentro de una carpeta marrón entre sus manos. Y una vez lo dejó sobre la mesa, unió ambas manos sobre ésta. Clavó sus ojos en los del otro, los entrecerró y Charles se permitió preguntarse qué estaría pasando en aquellos momentos por la mente ajena. El tic tac del reloj de cuco que colgaba de una de las paredes acompañado por unas respiraciones relajadas era lo único que podía escucharse en la estancia. Posiblemente cualquier persona se habría planteado aquel silencio como incomodidad, puede que incluso hostilidad. Pero ninguno de aquellos hombres lo consideraba como tal.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- Una vez más, el destinatario de aquella pregunta se encogió de hombros, carraspeando para aclarar una voz que no tenía la menor intención de salir. Se cruzó de piernas, curvando una de las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, dando a entender lo absurda que le parecía la situación.

-Muy bien, perdamos el tiempo, pero, cuanto menos hables, más tiempo vas a pasar aquí.- La sonrisa del británico se torció, la verdad es que ya no le importaba perder el tiempo, a lo largo de los últimos años había perdido mucho de clínica en clínica.

Jugó con los puños de su camiseta, cubriéndose los nudillos con los mismos. Se encontraba incómodo con aquel atuendo, él era más de camisas, de chalecos, jerseys, pantalones y un largo etcétera. Pero, tanto blanco… Le deslumbraba, por así decirlo. Deseaba que aquella hora terminara cuanto antes, resguardarse en su habitación y perderse en el libro que estaba leyendo. O por qué no, quedarse tumbado sin más en su cama, pensando en lo que haría en cuanto saliera de allí. Aunque en aquellos momentos, esa posibilidad le parecía demasiado lejana, ni siquiera aunque alzara los dedos podría tener la sensación de alcanzarla como pasaba con el sol o las estrellas, si no había colaboración no había progresos, si no había progresos habría consecuencias. Y aquellas consecuencias llevaban a su padre a…

-Charles, ¿me estás escuchando?- De nuevo aquella voz volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos. Se rodeó el abdomen con los brazos, asintiendo a pesar de que sólo había visto como los labios del doctor se movían formando las palabras, pero el sonido no llegó a sus oídos. El psiquiatra, que frunció el ceño levemente, dejando que una pequeña arruga se formara entre ambas cejas al ver el extraño comportamiento del castaño sabía que no había entendido ni una sola palabra, más que nada por el hecho de que podía percibir el desconcierto en sus ojos azules, la dilatación de sus pupilas, contraídas por un sentimiento que caracterizaría como miedo.

- He dicho que puedes irte, que tengas un buen fin de semana. – Charles no se movió del sitio, se mantenía con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, en una manera de auto defensa, balaceándose hacia delante y hacia detrás con una expresión ausente.

Erik se levantó de la silla, ahora mostrando preocupación. Volvió a acercarse a él, tratando de apoyar su mano en el hombro tembloroso del menor. Una vez más, la respuesta no fue positiva. Aquel de piel nívea le miró sobresaltado, levantándose con urgencia, causando que a su vez, la silla se balanceara peligrosamente. Y, de nuevo, Charles se alejó de él, de su mano, como si encarnara el mismísimo diablo. Cuando aferró el pomo de la puerta, con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos adquirieron un color más pálido, la voz del polaco volvió a inundar la estancia, firme.

- Volveremos a vernos el lunes, a la misma hora. – Ni siquiera se molestó en prestar atención a esa última frase, entreabrió la puerta, aunque no pudo salir, pues Erik cerró la misma, apoyando el codo en la madera, observándole en silencio, una mirada y un silencio ante los cuales Charles se sintió intimidado.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que me llama más la atención de tu historial?- Se pasó la mano por unos cabellos, los cuales, a observación del menor estaban perfectamente peinados, cada pelo colocado en su sitio, formando una combinación de castaño claro.- Puedo encontrar muchas anotaciones, hipótesis de todos los psiquiatras con los que has estado. Pero, ninguna probada, ni una sola, lo sorprendente es la cantidad de páginas en blanco que hay. Dime Charles… -Un cuerpo pequeño mantenía ahora los ojos cerrados, apretando los puños.- ¿Por qué dejaste de hablar?

El inglés no pudo soportarlo más, dirigió la vista escasos segundos al psiquiatra, y sin decir nada abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de sí a pesar de la rabia que le recorría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y aquí termina el capítulo 2. Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, cartas bombas, sugerencias etc, review, que animan a escribir.~ A ver si puedo tener terminado el capítulo 3 para antes de Navidad.~<strong>_

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y Charles y Erik esperan veros también en el siguiente. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con el tercer capítulo. Lo iba a subir en Navidad, pero al final me he retrasado algunas horas.~ Este ha quedado algo más largo ya que quería meter algo de Navidad y avanzar en la relación que había entre Erik y Charles.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, y todo el apoyo. Ayudan a seguir e**__**s**__**cribiendo.**_

_**En fin, espero que disfrutéis y ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Christmas.<strong>

_El fallo de nuestra época consiste en que sus hombres no quieren ser útiles sino importa__n__tes_.-**Winston Churchill**

El fin de semana pasó con lentitud, sin sucesos importantes que relatar. Charles aún recordaba a la perfección las palabras de Erik en su cabeza, se repetían, y de nuevo sentía el impulso de golpear algo. Pero no lo hacía, por el simple hecho de que, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaran, él no tenía una conducta violenta. Apoyaba el frente en el cristal de su ventana, frío gracias al invierno que comenzaba a cernirse sobre la ciudad y respiraba hondo.

A veces incluso leía durante horas, negándose a salir de su habitación a excepción de para ducharse, ir al baño o comer.

"Dime, Charles, ¿por qué dejaste de hablar?" ¿Por qué? No estaba muy seguro del motivo por el que juró mantener silencio, pero si el mundo entero le había dado la espalda cuando él había tratado de sacar bandera blanca no esperaba que ahora sus palabras fueran a ser escuchadas por un nuevo, y no por ello diferente a los demás, psiquiatra. Odiaba que lo consideraran como un animal, al que le arrebataban todo tipo de libertad.

Dejó que la oscuridad le rodeara, colocando el libro sobre su rostro.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, dejando asomar una cabellera pelirroja por la puerta. El pecoso joven se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa, siendo recibido por un rostro cansado, que a pesar de todo, sonrió de forma cordial.

- Tú debes ser Charles, ¿verdad?

Hubo una pausa, para luego asentir e incorporarse en la cama hasta quedar sentado. Quiso decirle a aquel extraño que era de mala educación entrar sin que quien se encontrara en su interior diera permiso para tal, pero Sean seguía hablando, con una voz aguda y gesticulando con los brazos.

-Moira me ha dado este libro para ti, dijo que estabas estudiando no sé qué sobre genética.

Moira. Así que así se llamaba aquella enfermera de pelo castaño. Curvó las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, sosteniendo el libro que aquel alegre joven le tendía. Ojeó, las páginas del libro, sonriendo ante los esquemas de ADN que tanto había admirado de pequeño, es más, el primer libro sobre genética se lo había regalado su padre por su décimo cumpleaños.

Sean Cassidy caminaba ahora por la habitación, sabía su nombre por la mención que hizo el doctor Lehnsherr al enseñarle su nuevo refugio. Abrió la ventana, cerrando los ojos para recibir un viento que alborotó sus cabellos, para más tarde volver a dirigir la vista hacia el británico.

-¿Van a visitarte por Navidad? - Lo había olvidado por completo, aquel era el día en el que comenzaba una época de festejos y felicidad, donde se daban y recibían regalos y afecto. Hacía tiempo que no celebraba la Navidad. - Espero que este año Darwin vuelva a visitarme, es un amigo de fuera, algo callado, pero simpático. Te lo presentaré. - Volvió a cerrar la ventana, cruzándose de brazos.- Aunque no creo que vuelva a traerme un mechero, el año pasado tuve problemas con el doctor Lehnsherr. -Oh, sí, la piromanía era algo que también recordaba haber escuchado sobre Sean en boca de Erik.

Charles seguía los movimientos del más pequeño con los ojos, preguntándose el tiempo que podría estar hablando solo sin necesidad de obtener respuesta alguna.

Tras dar alguna que otra vuelta de nuevo por la habitación se sentó a su lado en la cama, situando su nueva adquisición en su regazo, balanceó los pies de forma alegre, mirándole con una curiosidad mal disimulada.

-Y dime, Charles, ¿qué es eso de la genética?- El mencionado se planteó durante unos instantes el hecho de responderle o no a la pregunta, pero, la tentación de demostrarle a aquel psiquiatra lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que no podía hablar era mayor. Y no es que no pudiera hablar, el problema era, y muy diferente de poder, que no quería. A lo largo de los años había desarrollado sorprendentes capacidades analíticas, ahora sabía con quién podía hablar y con quién no. La diferencia estaba entre aquellos que se veían por encima del mundo, pensando que con un bolígrafo, papel, y unas meras palabras que demostraran un mínimo conocimiento del cerebro humano podían aplastarte sin gastar más que algo de saliva. Y por otro lado estaban las personas que eran capaces de considerarte un igual, aquellas que eran capaces de ver más allá de la monstruosidad que aquellos psiquiatras se esforzaban por resaltar a cada segundo que pasaba, cuando el mayor peligro para el mundo eran ellos mismos. Esas personas eran a las que Charles realmente había sabido apreciar. Puesto que demostraban humanidad, madurez, evolución donde las diferencias no tenían por qué existir.

Una sonrisa se fue extendiendo por el rostro del británico, a medida que sus labios de color cereza se entreabrían, dejando que palabras arrastradas por un acento característico de su país de origen fluyeran entre éstos.

-Está bien, acomódate amigo mío, te espera una larga charla.

* * *

><p>Estuvo hablando con aquel curioso joven hasta la hora de comer. Abandonó su habitación con un sentimiento de alivio, o más bien de victoria. Charles uno, Erik cero.<p>

Bajó las escaleras tarareando una antigua melodía, aunque se detuvo de inmediato, a mitad del pasillo, justo en la esquina contigua al comedor, le vio. Estaba de pie, con el mismo abrigo negro de aquella mañana. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas, asintiendo ante las palabras que una enfermera menuda y de pelo pelirrojo le estaba dedicando.

- Hoy era su día libre, ¿no?

- En un principio sí, pero como ves, estoy casado con este lugar. -Ambos rieron, y Charles trató de recordar si en lo poco que llevaba allí le había escuchado reír. Aunque, a su parecer no era una risa alegre, era vacía y a gritos expresaba dolor.

El británico se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de pasar desapercibido, cuando en realidad desde el principio unos ojos claros y pequeños se habían percatado de su presencia. Erik hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, el cual Charles, sin saber cómo reaccionar, ignoró y decidió comer más tarde. Alejándose de allí a grandes zancadas.

Erik, frunció los labios, y supuso que no le caía demasiado bien a aquel inglés.

* * *

><p>La comida de aquel lugar dejaba mucho que desear, ni porque fuera Navidad se esmeraban en mejorar las condiciones ni variar el menú. El primer plato estaba compuesto por una substancia de color amarillo, espesa y con tropezones a los que habían llamado como intento de picatostes. Para continuar, algo de carne con la que podría dejar a alguien inconsciente si se propusiera usarla como arma. Y para finalizar aquel magnífico banquete, una pequeña porción de gelatina la cual sufría tales espasmos que Charles había preferido dejar el postre.<p>

Le sorprendía la cantidad de gente que realmente se agolpaba en aquel lugar. Y aunque comiera en una esquina apartada era capaz de observar todo a su alrededor, uno sólo tenía que ser capaz de escuchar. Cuando terminó la comida tuvo que volver a la habitación, pues había olvidado su libro nuevo sobre la cama. Para sorpresa del inglés la puerta estaba entreabierta, y recordaba a la perfección haberla cerrado tras su pequeña clase con Sean.

Desde una prudente distancia, le dio un suave golpe a la madera blanca, dejando que la puerta mostrara el interior de la estancia. Respiró aliviado al ver a Moira en el interior, dejando las ropas que había llevado el viernes perfectamente dobladas sobre la cama. Mostró una amplia sonrisa, la cual presentaba unos dientes blancos y bien cuidados. Cuando la enfermera se percató de su presencia le devolvió la sonrisa, alisándose algunas arrugas que se habían formado en el vestido de color blanco, lo que hizo a Charles preguntarse porqué casi todo en aquel lugar era de un color tan malditamente blanco.

- Buenas tardes Charles, feliz Navidad. – Aquel de mirada azulada asintió con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia el interior.

-Espero que te gustara el libro, pensé que te serviría como entretenimiento.

Charles deslizó un dedo por el escritorio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Por supuesto, agradecía el detalle, pero su desconfianza se extendía por todo el departamento médico.

El ceño de Moira se hallaba ahora fruncido, seguramente incomprensión ante porque las palabras no parecían abandonar la garganta del inglés. Aunque no fuera a hablarle, mostró una renovada sonrisa, tendiéndole una margarita que había cogido del jardín.

La expresión de la joven pasó del más inocente desconcierto a una amplia sonrisa como la de Charles, incluso sus mejillas adoptaron cierto tono carmesí. El paciente levantó la flor, tendiéndola hacia la oreja ajena, pidiendo permiso. Moira dio un paso al frente, concediendo el permiso. Unas manos de piel nívea se deslizaron por aquella cabellera marrón, dejando al descubierto su oreja, tomó la pequeña flor entre el dedo índice y corazón, acariciando con el tallo la piel. Una vez se aseguró de que los pétalos blancos se mantendrían en su sitio se apartó algunos centímetros. Unos susurros femeninos acariciaron ahora su mejilla, acompañados de una risa.

- Muchas gracias Charles, todo un caballero.

Un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta hizo que ambos se giraran hacia la misma.

- Moira, si no te importa, me gustaría hablar con el señor Xavier ahora. –La mencionada retrocedió varios pasos, murmurando una disculpa.

- No te preocupes, contigo hablaré luego. –El doctor Lehnsherr mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro, frunciendo el ceño, y aquel gesto fue lo único que mantuvo su expresión menos imperturbable que de costumbre. Una vez la enfermera, con una expresión avergonzada, abandonó la habitación Erik dio unos pasos al frente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Observando con curiosidad como el rostro de Charles se contraía en la más pura hostilidad.

- No me mires así, Charles. Ya tendrás la oportunidad de intentar aspirar a algo más que una mera enfermera cuando salgas de aquí. –Cogió el libro de Charles, ojeando páginas salteadas. Volvió a depositar el libro en su lugar original, el escritorio de madera, alzando la vista hacia él.- He de decir que me has decepcionado.

Charles frunció el ceño confuso, sin saber (o fingiendo no saber) a qué se refería el mayor.

- La verdad es que me sorprende que tus "primeras" palabras se las hayas dedicado a Sean. –Enarcó una ceja al observar la mirada cada vez más perpleja del de menor estatura.- Pareces un ratón asustado, inglés. –Dio unos pasos hacia él, a medida que se aproximaba, Charles retrocedía.- ¿Sorprendido tal vez? –Sólo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de un cuerpo menudo volvió a hablar, descendiendo el tono de voz de forma considerable, tanto, que Charles tuvo que esforzarse para conseguir entenderle (más que nada porque se veía incapaz de apartar la mirada de unos ojos verdes).- No deberías, tú más que nadie sabes cómo funciona el mundo. – La nariz de ambos se rozaron, y ante tal hecho, un británico asustado encontró refugio al pegar la espalda a la pared. Erik sonrió, en la cual se pudieron percibir una serie de dientes afilados. Cuando el polaco lo vio oportuno se apartó, desviando la vista hacia la ventana. – He estado hablando con tu padre.

El corazón de Charles latía con fuerza contra su pecho, luchando por escaparse de allí en cuanto antes. Se inclinó hacia delante, llevándose una mano al estómago, en aquellos momentos un sudor frío recorría tanto su frente como sus manos, y tuvo que luchar contra las arcadas que se abrían paso por su garganta ante la simple mención de su padre.

- No podrá venir a verte hoy, Charles, lo siento. – Oh, claro que no lo sentía, pero aquel doctor no podía ni imaginarse el sentimiento de alivio que se había extendido por el cuerpo del inglés ante aquella noticia.

-Acompáñame, quiero enseñarte algo. -Quiso preguntarle qué hacía alguien como él allí el día de Navidad, cuando seguramente podría estar haciendo muchas más cosas, más allá de pasar la tarde con él. Respiró hondo una vez más, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luego volver a seguir a Erik, quien iba por el final del pasillo, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Y podría haber dejado por los suelos toda aquella prepotencia que dejaba al pasar, podría haberse quedado en su habitación, o bajado abajo a leer junto a la chimenea y conversar un rato con Sean y Darwin, pero, y se llamaba estúpido por ello, encontraba cierto cobijo en las palabras del psiquiatra, en aquel rostro serio, y en su actitud ante todo, calmada. Era como encontrar una boya en medio de un mar tormentoso.

* * *

><p>Tuvieron que recorrer media clínica, y el inglés tuvo que caminar a paso rápido para poder situarse a la altura de Erik, eso sí, sin atreverse a dirigir la vista hacia el mayor. Llegaron de nuevo a las puertas de cristal de la entrada, donde todo había empezado. Erik se deshizo de su abrigo, tendiéndoselo al de menor estatura.- Toma. Póntelo, lo que nos hacía falta es que enfermaras.<p>

Deslizó los brazos por las mangas negras, las cuales le venían grandes, pero mejoró bastante la condición térmica en la que se encontraba. El polaco, que lo esperó sosteniéndole la puerta curvó una de las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, así, Charles se veía aún más pequeño e indefenso que de costumbre.

Caminaron por el jardín de aquel lugar, el cual se veía muy diferente de la noche anterior, ahora, la hierba estaba seca, el viento mecía las copas de los árboles y las estrellas saludaban desde el firmamento. El británico no pudo resistir la tentación de pasar la mano por los arbustos cubiertos por una fina capa blanca de nieve a medida que recorrían el sendero de piedra.

Rodearon la clínica entera sin mediar palabra. Charles entreabrió la boca, dejando que una pequeña nube de vaho saliera de ésta. Por enésima vez se preguntó hacia dónde irían, tal vez pensaba matarle y ocultar el cuerpo.

De pronto, Erik se detuvo, provocando que su paciente estuviera a punto de chocarse contra su espalda, extendió un brazo, señalando una pequeña mesa en una de las esquinas del enorme jardín, donde supuso que era a donde iban los demás pacientes a pasear por las mañanas. El de menor estatura pudo divisar sobre la mesa un tablero, de ajedrez. Su mirada se iluminó, y, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, enfundándose más en aquel abrigo y por lo tanto dejándose impregnar por el aroma a colonia que desprendía éste, miró a Erik, pidiendo una explicación con los ojos.

- Feliz Navidad. –Dijo el polaco por toda respuesta. Él no celebraba la Navidad, pero no soportaba el hecho de que todos, ese día, recibieran regalos, visitas y calor humano que tanto se necesitaban los internos aquel día mientras que el inglés se quedaba sin ellos porque su padre estuviera demasiado ocupado como para visitarlo en un día tan importante para la gente como Charles. Éste comenzó a reírse, frotándose los ojos con las manos, al parecer aquel psiquiatra no tenía el corazón tan congelado como había creído. El de menor estatura le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, sujetando el antebrazo del doctor, arrastrándolo hacia aquel tablero, hacia su regalo. – Espero que sepas jugar, pareces un chico listo y no me habría gustado haber comprado algo para nada. – Añadió Erik mientras seguía los movimientos del menor con la mirada. Cuando éste tomó asiento, él hizo lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias, Erik.- El polaco enarcó las cejas al escucharle, le había hablado, había visto cómo sus labios se movían y sus ojos más que hostilidad o desconfianza mostraban alegría, agradecimiento. Y aquel tono suave, ronco por el desuso de su voz, acompañado por un acento inglés hacían a aquel hombre más atractivo. - ¿Te apetece jugar?

Como respuesta el psiquiatra movió uno de los peones blancos, dando inicio a la partida.

Charles uno, Erik uno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya sabéis, cartas bombas, amenazas, vigas de metal, reviews.~ Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.<strong>_

_**¡Hasta el próximo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno, pues, ¡feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Espero que hayáis tenido un buen fin de año.**_

_**Aquí llega el capítulo cuatro, me ha quedado algo corto, pero bueno, había cosas que preferia dejar para los siguientes. Me gustaría dar las gracias tanto a las personas que han añadido el fic como favorito, como las que lo siguen leyendo, o me han añadido como autora favorita, a las personas que dejan unos reviews tan alentadores y a los que lo leen aunque no dejen review. Y es que, todos vosotros componéis realmente este fic. **_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Disfrutad lo que queda de las vacaciones!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Let's just be honest.<strong>

_No permitas que tu felicidad dependa de alguien porque no siempre esa persona será como crees._ **-Einstein.**

Al final de aquella velada, cuando Charles volvió a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí. Respirando hondo y rememorando la ilusión que hacía años que había dejado de experimentar.

Pegó contra su pecho el pequeño tablero de ajedrez, y volvió a escuchar la risa de Erik.

Los recuerdos decidieron hacer acto de presencia.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>-<strong>__ ¿Por qué lo llevas así, Charles?_

_-Bueno, es mío, ¿no?- Su respuesta causó que una risa fuera arrancada de un rostro usualmente sereno, y aquel hombre negó, dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda._

_- Anda, volvamos dentro, comienza a hacer frío__**."**_

* * *

><p>El británico se mordió el labio inferior sin ejercer mucha fuerza, lanzándose , literalmente, contra la cama.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando perdió de vista a su paciente por el pasillo dirigió sus pasos hacia el despacho, volviendo a introducir la llave en la cerradura oxidada, considerando que ya iba siendo hora de cambiarla.<p>

Pasó al interior, frotándose los ojos en un gesto cansado. Con el dedo índice consiguió despegar la tela negra que se cernía alrededor de su cuello.

Al final parecía no caerle tan mal a aquel curioso inglés, y, en cierto modo, aquellas partidas de ajedrez que habían sucedido una detrás de otra le habían salvado de una tarde en la que habría estado sólo con alguna que otra cerveza. Y es que, para él, la Navidad no significaba mucho más que un día normal con nombre diferente.

Se acercó a la mesa, inspeccionando algunos papeles del escritorio, los cuales, seguramente, Raven, habría recogido por él. Más informes, historiales, demandas de traslado a otras clínicas... Se pasó la mano por la frente, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. El papeleo era lo que más le desagradaba de aquel trabajo.

Pero entre los últimos folios asomó uno proveniente de arriba, de la dirección. Frunció el ceño en cuanto leyó las primeras líneas, el director le citaba el lunes a primera hora, para hablar del nuevo interno, de Charles, y de si tendrían que tomar medidas.

Aquello era un problema, pues lo más que había conseguido sonsacarle a aquel paciente eran algunas palabras y sonrisas puramente cordiales. ¿Cómo iba a presentarse sin nada? Bufó exasperado, golpeando la mesa con el puño y maldiciendo entre dientes.

Recogió sus cosas una vez se terminó el tercer cigarro del día, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de desentumecer los músculos del cuello. No fue hasta que cogió el maletín cuando se percató de que su abrigo no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la estancia. Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño para tratar de recordar dónde lo habría dejado.

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció cuando el rostro de Charles iluminó su mente.

* * *

><p>Por tercera o cuarta vez en aquella semana unos golpes sonaron contra su puerta. Charles desvió la vista hacia su reloj de muñeca, eran la una de la madrugada, algo tarde para una visita, pensó.<p>

Se preguntó si sería de nuevo Sean, o sino Moira, aunque cualquier opción le resultaba improbable. Se incorporó en la cama, deslizando los pies por sus zapatos para caminar hacia la puerta, alisando alguna de las arrugas que solían formarse en aquella camiseta blanca. Marcó con una pequeña señal el párrafo que se había quedado leyendo, entrecerrando los ojos ante el contacto frío con el picaporte.

Por la sorpresa de un rostro más aniñado Erik supuso que no esperaba verle allí, y no le extrañaba dada las horas.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no soy ninguna enfermera.

-Es una lástima. -Respondió Charles con una sonrisa tachada de inocente. - ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Erik? - El de menor estatura mantenía un codo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin apartar sus ojos de los ajenos, haciendo que una extraña tranquilidad asentara las tormentas que sacudían al psiquiatra.

- ¿Puedo pasar? Seré breve.

- Oh, claro, claro. - Se apresuró en apartarse de la puerta dando vía libre.- Bienvenido a mi hogar.

-Añadió con cierta ironía, enarcando una ceja ante como Erik recorría con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación. Este último sonrió, volviendo a dejar ver aquellos dientes blancos y afilados, los cuales hicieron que Charles se preguntara por qué no sonreía más a menudo.

- Acogedor. - Opinó el polaco siguiendo aquel pequeño juego de palabras.

- ¿Has venido a analizar mi habitación para ver si tengo tendencias suicidas, sufro de depresión o cualquier síndrome de nombre impronunciable?- Ambos rieron, relajados, y el doctor negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que no. ¿Por qué dices eso?- Aquel ambiente despreocupado acababa de caer en picado, y desde donde se encontraba, Erik pudo ver cómo el cuerpo del inglés se tensaba.

- Porque era lo que mi padre solía hacer. - Forzó una sonrisa, dándole la espalda. Ninguno sabía qué decir o hacer para destrozar la barrera que volvía a erguirse entre doctor y paciente.

-Charles... -Comenzó a decir el psiquiatra, aunque no tenía pensado cómo continuar la frase, no se le daba bien empatizar con los demás, pues esperaban sonrisas de afecto, puede que algún abrazo, y él no solía comprender el dolor de algunas personas, las cuales, en su opinión, reducían el dolor a algo menos que la pérdida de un ser querido. No opinaba que ese fuera el caso de Charles, pues le daba la impresión de que aquel hombre llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso de años y años de sufrimiento, el cual, no sabía porqué, lo asociaba a su padre. Aunque claro, eran sólo impresiones.

Por suerte no vio la necesidad de buscar cualquier palabra alentadora o ingeniosa para continuar aquella frase, ya que su paciente volvía a mirarle, con la sonrisa más sincera que supuso que pudo encontrar.

- Venías a por tu abrigo, ¿verdad? - Asintió por toda respuesta, entrelazando las manos detrás de la espalda. Charles desvió la vista a la silla contigua al escritorio, atornillada al suelo, seguridad, decían, Sean le había contado que una vez, uno de los internos, Alex, creía que le había dicho, se dedicó a romper todos los cristales de la clínica con una de las sillas, incluso había agredido a un enfermero por llamarle loco, ahora estaba recluído unas plantas más abajo, o eso decían.

Sobre ésta se encontraba aquel abrigo negro tan característico del doctor, lo cogió, sosteniéndolo en brazos durante unos instantes, tapándose la mitad de la cara con el mismo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Charles?

- Nada en especial, estaba siendo una velada algo aburrida.

- Vaya, y eso que tu libro parecía una buena compañía. - Una risa inglesa inundó la estancia, apartando sus cuencas azules de los ojos del mayor, instante que Erik maldijo, aún no comprendía cómo era capaz de encontrar un equilibrio al perderse en aquellos ojos de azul infinito.

- No me mal interprete, doctor. Adoro los libros, pero no dan conversación. -Una sonrisa torcida se abrió paso por una firme mandíbula.

Dio unos pasos hacia él, a pequeñas zancadas en las que, durante unos segundos, mantenía el pie en el aire.

Charles observaba, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, cómo la distancia entre ellos era cada vez más escasa, ya incluso podía aspirar, deleitarse, con el aroma que hasta ahora sólo había percibido así de próximo en aquel abrigo que estaba siendo arrebatado de sus brazos. Erik inclinó la cabeza, provocando, una vez más que unas narices ya presentadas, volvieran a rozarse. En aquella fría habitación Charles agradeció en silencio su proximidad, y al alzar la mirada hacia él tuvo la certeza de que Erik era capaz de leerle, saber los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente, pero no sólo en aquel momento, sino desde el instante en el que la mirada de ambos se cruzó a través de una cortina de agua.

Ni siquiera apartó la mirada cuando el mayor comenzó a enfundarse en una nueva capa de ropa.

Notó cómo unos fríos pulgares se deslizaban alrededor de su cuello, causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Los ojos de Erik ya no estaban fijos en aquella mirada asustada, sino en la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo con tanto empeño.

-Yo tampoco te daría conversación. -Comentó para acariciar su mejilla con aquel tibio aliento. Charles enarcó una ceja sin querer comprender el significado de sus palabras. Recordó que quien estaba a escasos centímetros, quien le observaba con aquella sonrisa que exhalaba fortaleza, que dejaba claro que podía leer sus anhelos de libertad y reírse de ellos, no era otro que su psiquiatra, y que él, era sólo un loco al que debían encerrar.

Forzó una sonrisa y sintió que podía volver a respirar cuando Erik se apartó de él, observando satisfecho, orgulloso y con algún sentimiento más que Charles no pudo leer en su rostro, su pequeña obra de arte. El menor siguió su mirada, observando la fina cadena que pendía ahora de su cuello, la cual, finalizaba en una pequeña llave oscura, oculta por el cuello de su camiseta, una que dedujo que en tiempos mejores habría sido de un color cobre lustroso.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Todo a su tiempo, Charles. No voy a ser yo el único que hable. - Frunció el ceño, rodeándose el abdomen con los brazos como hacía tanta veces, cuando se encontraba acorralado.

El doctor Lehnsherr caminaba ya hacia la puerta, y cuando la tuvo entreabierta una voz de acento inglés le detuvo.

- Te equivocas. No me hace falta que hables, no necesito poco más que unos minutos de observación para conocerte. - Erik ladeó la cabeza, realmente interesado en lo que le estaba diciendo.

- ¿No? ¿Y qué es lo que sabes de mí?

- Todo. - El castaño de menor estatura sonrió, arrastrando las sílabas, a pesar de que nadie pudiera ver esa sonrisa y el doctor ya estuviera fuera de la estancia.

-Buenas noches, Charles.

* * *

><p>Cuando una esbelta figura caminaba entre la oscuridad del pasillo, aquella incesante, y últimamente algo irritable, voz volvió a arrancarle de sus pensamientos.<p>

- Doctor Lehnsherr. - Escuchó que le llamaba, pero como señal de estar escuchándole, se limitó a detenerse. - La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte en el ajedrez. -Erik sonrió, con una de aquellas sonrisas que con el tiempo Charles comenzó a adorar, una de aquellas en las que podría perderse. Una primera sincera, y el inglés sólo había sido capaz de vislumbrar su espalda, aunque tenía la certeza, de que el polaco estaba sonriendo.

- Buenas noches, Charles. -Repitió, y sólo cuando escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse y unos pasos alejarse, supo que había vuelto a quedarse solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Aquel abrigo conservaba el calor y algo de la esencia del británico, percibió mientras descendía p la escalera para ser recibido por los brazos de la noche.<p>

El polaco no asistió a su cita el lunes por la mañana, ni se presentó para darle explicaciones por su ausencia.

Charles no volvió a verle hasta bien entrada la tarde de Año Nuevo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo sé, lo sé, hemos pasado fin de Año, pero debido a mi poca imaginación en vacaciones no he podido actualizar antes, así que, el capítulo 5 se basará básicamente en Año Nuevo, y en cierta tradición neoyorquina, aunque no creo que se lleve a cabo.~ Y con eso ya digo mucho. <strong>_

_**Me gustaría hacer una mención especial a Kibume, una gran amiga que supo ayudarme para decidir hasta dónde avanzar con la relación de ambos en este capítulo. **_

_**Cartas bomba, guantes, vigas de metal, bombones, sobras de Año Nuevo, reviews.~**_

_**Una ve más, gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, y, ¡feliz 2012!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Siento muchísimo todo lo que he tardado, pero debido a varios asuntos se me ha hecho imposible escribir hasta ahora. Sólo espero que sigáis leyendo esta pequeña historia que no sería nada sin sus lectores y espero no haber empeorado mucho a la hora de escribir. **_

_**Un honor volver, y a los que leáis, disfrutad. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: New Year's eve.<strong>

_"No quieres a alguien por su físico, ni por si ropa o su coche de lujo. Sino porque son capaces de cantar una canción que sólo tú puedes oír."_ **-Oscar Wilde.**

Aquel día abrió los ojos bien entrada la mañana, le sorprendía haber dormido hasta tan tarde, pues, normalmente, las pesadillas le asolaban noche tras noche y cuando se quedaba dormido eran las enfermeras quienes se encargaban de despertarle.

Percibió cierto revuelo por los pasillos, por lo que tras varios minutos debatiéndose entre si salir de la cama y enfrentarse al frío o permanecer allí, decidió averiguar qué pasaba.

Llevaba seis días contados sin ver a su psiquiatra, y un pequeño sentimiento de malestar, basado más que nada en la preocupación se había asentado en su pecho. Aunque no sabía qué era más preocupante, si el hecho de que Erik no apareciera o que hubiera estado contando cada día en el que su ausencia se había hecho más que notoria.

Salió al exterior de su cuarto, la gélida brisa de aire que solía haber en aquel pasillo le abrazó, y desde donde se encontraba pudo ver alboroto en la planta baja de la clínica. De forma disimulada y con un entrecejo fruncido debido a la incomprensión dio unos golpes en la puerta de Sean.

Aquel joven pelirrojo, tan animado como siempre abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Charles comenzaba a plantearse si no habría nacido con ella.

-¡Buenos días Charles!

- Sean. -Consiguió murmurar el mayor a modo de saludo.- ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?

Un rostro pecoso contrajo la expresión en una mueca de sorpresa, puede que incredulidad.

-Charles, con todo el respeto, ¿sabes si quiera en qué día vives?

- Claro... Estamos a... -Interrumpió la frase a la mitad, entreabriendo la boca para dejar escapar un pequeño: "oh"- Estamos a 30, ¿verdad?

Una simple sonrisa, que se extendía de un extremo a otro, de un rostro más joven le bastó como respuesta.

- ¿A eso se debe el alboroto de abajo?

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes cómo es el Dr. Lehnsherr, no suele darnos mucha libertad a los internos y en días como este nos deja decorar un poco. -No, la verdad es que no sabía para nada cómo era Erik. Y se sorprendió a si mismo frunciendo el ceño con consternación. Aunque, claro, ¿qué derecho tiene un paciente a saber nada de su psiquiatra? Hasta ahora sólo sabía que le gustaba el ajedrez. Algo que encontraba sumamente interesante, pues retar a aquel psiquiatra a alguna partida siempre podría resultar entretenido.

- ¿Sólo el Doctor Lehnsherr se ocupa de la clínica? - Sean se llevó una mano al mentón, acariciando el mismo sin mucho interés. Antes de hablar arqueó sus cejas, de un color algo más claro que el pelirrojo naranja del cabello.

- Oh, no, no. También están el Doctor McCoy, la Doctora Frost y el director de la clínica... De quien ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre.-Charles asintió en silencio, tratando de asimilar y archivar cada pequeño dato de información, cambió de tema, pues hablar de los altos mandos de aquella institución parecía incomodar al inquieto Sean, quien no paraba de entrelazar las manos y pestañear, puede que, con excesiva fuerza.

- ¿No vas a bajar a decorar con los demás?

- Claro, claro. Pero prefería esperarte para bajar.

- ¿Perdón?

- Hoy es el último día del año, por eso, el Doctor Lehnsherr le ha dado a Alex permiso para estar con el resto de los internos, familiarizarse poco a poco con el entorno, ya sabe. -Añadió un desinteresado movimiento de muñeca a sus palabras, como restándole importancia- Pensé que te gustaría conocerlo.

- Claro, será un placer. - El menor se adelantó unas zancadas, sin poder reprimir alguna que otra palmada de euforia. Charles sonrió, dándole una palmada en la espalda al cuerpo escuálido que se hallaba ahora a su lado.

- ¿Buenos recuerdos de Año Nuevo? -Preguntó, más que nada por curiosidad, pues él no recordaba haber si quiera celebrado de verdad un día como aquel.

- Muchos. - Se apresuró en responder mientras se aferraba a la barandilla, mostrando una sonrisa que quedaba tachada de la inocencia de la que parecía gozar su portador.- El mejor de todos es sin duda cuando quemé el árbol de Navidad de una de mis familias de acogida.

-Ya... Ya veo...

Y así, se sumergieron en un mar de gentío, objetos brillantes y pomposos, al igual que en una atmósfera de, por una vez en todo el año, felicidad.

* * *

><p>Una semana horrible.<p>

Sin duda era el mejor adjetivo para describir los días que había tenido que pasar. Ni siquiera podía haberse quedado en Nueva York, pues la mañana del 26 le llegaron órdenes de arriba exigiéndole viajar a Francia, por lo que, a parte de insufribles horas de avión, una vez en tierra europea tuvo que soportar día tras otro conferencias aun más insufribles. Pero lo que más le irritaba, lo que le había hecho apretar la mandíbula cada vez que una palabra salía de la boca de aquel psiquiatra francés, era el hecho de no haber podido avisar a Charles, su paciente había estado seis días sin una reunión, y él, ni siquiera había podido hablar con él o asignarle otro psiquiatra. Aunque al fin y al cabo puede que fuera mejor así.

Regresó el 29 bien entrada la noche, y jamás había extrañado tanto el frío de la ciudad, los gruesos copos de nieve, o la soledad que le esperaba al llegar a casa.

No recordaba muy bien el motivo por el que se había levantado aquella mañana, tampoco lo que le había llevado a ir a trabajar en uno de los últimos días del año. Sólo sabía que allí se encontraba, con una expresión cansada e impenetrable como siempre, una que advertía a las enfermeras que era mejor no preguntar.

Sostuvo la taza de café entre sus manos, agradeciéndole el gesto a Raven con un leve asentimiento, tenía la mirada perdida, o dependiendo de por donde se viera, fijada en cierto inglés. No pudo evitar ensanchar la sonrisa al ver a Charles sentado en uno de los sillones rojos de la sala principal, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos mientras, al parecer, les explicaba algo algunos internos. Tuvo que forzar la vista para distinguirles.

Vio aquella cabellera pelirroja, moverse de un lado a otro... Y luego estaba, ¿Alex? Arqueó las cejas sorprendido, frunciendo los labios mientras les veía reír. Aquel psicópata no había dado más que problemas desde que había llegado, llevaba dos años negándose a salir de su celda más que para comer o ducharse, puede que alguna vez hubiera salido a dar un paseo, pero nada más. Y por segunda vez en el tiempo en el que conocía a Charles se preguntó qué tenía para cautivar a las personas que le rodeaban. Encanto personal, supuso.

Volvió a depositar la taza en las manos pálidas de Raven, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban, con unas manos ocultas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Cuando los menores le divisaron, Alex y Sean dejaron de reír, y Charles se giró hacia donde miraban los otros, preguntándose el motivo de aquellas expresiones repletas de rencor y puede que hasta miedo.

- Buenas tardes, caballeros.

Los tres murmuraron un saludo, y el inglés no podía evitar cierto recelo a la hora de mirar directamente al doctor, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, una explicación por parte de Erik para explicar su ausencia habría sido todo un detalle.

- ¿Puedo saber de qué hablabais para reiros tanto? - Arqueó una ceja, paseando su mirada por todos ellos, para detenerla en el cabello castaño del británico, admirando esos ojos azules que eran salpicados por destellos dorados debido a las llamas de la chimenea.

Sean, que era el más lanzado de todos, y no parecía odiar tanto a Erik como Alex, sonrió.

- Charles nos explicaba algunas cosas sobre genética, es un gran profesor. - El aludido sonrió algo azorado, frotándose la nuca, no era muy dado a recibir elogios, es más, siempre había tenido que vivir bajo las humillaciones de su padre. Sin mediar palabra, Alex se levantó, dispuesto a salir de la estancia, dejando claro con un bufido lo mucho que detestaba la presencia del polaco.

- No te molestes, Alex. - Comenzó el Dr. Lehnsherr lejos de utilizar un tono cortés- Sólo vengo a por el señor Xavier, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente. -Aquellas manos frías debido al invierno y firmes se apoyaron en los hombros de Charles, quien deseaba hacerse más y más pequeño hasta desaparecer, pues tenía la impresión de que Erik podía palpar su nerviosismo si sostenía durante mucho tiempo la mirada de aquellos ojos víctimas de la mezcla de varios colores. Los mismos se entrecerraron, indicio de que comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿Charles?

- Sí, claro, perdón. - Murmuró con un tono de voz difícilmente audible. Se puso en pie y dirigió una mirada de disculpa a aquellos hombres.- Caballeros. - No volvió la vista atrás, ni siquiera para cerciorarse de que el doctor se encontraba a su lado. Posiblemente, porque seguía esperando una explicación.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba allí estaba seguro de que era capaz de recorrer aquellos pasillos a tientas. La clínica era grande sí, y posiblemente no conocía alguna habitación lejos del alcance de algún guarda o doctor como podría algún interno más veterano, pero desde luego, aquel pasillo blanco entre todos los demás, que se asomaba a lo alto de las escaleras lo conocía de memoria. Y es que, había algo que lo convertía en un lugar diferente.

Una gran puerta de madera, resaltando su color entre la blancura del resto de aquel centro.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la semana? -Preguntó la figura más alta mientras le daba la espalda para poder introducir la llave en la cerradura. Un suave "click" inundó el silencio que Charles podría haber empleado para responder a aquella pregunta, pero no lo hizo. Esperó a pasar al interior de aquel espacioso despacho, con unas manos entrelazadas tras la espalda.

- Aburrida, la verdad. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí. - Erik le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Por favor, siéntate. - Ambos ocuparon sus respectivos asientos. El mayor frente a la mesa, echando un vistazo a los papeles que se habían acumulado en su mesa a lo largo de aquel periodo de tiempo, mientras que su paciente había colocado justo al lado del gran ventanal, contemplando las vistas de un jardín cubierto por la nieve invernal.

- ¿Dónde has estado? -Estaba seguro de que no era asunto suyo, ni mucho menos debía importarle, pero en cierto modo, había echado en falta cierta atención. Por parte del psiquiatra Charles esperaba cualquier reacción negativa, cualquiera menos el hecho de que Erik cogiera su propia silla (muy diferente y aparentemente más cómoda que la de los pacientes) y la situara a su lado con un suspiro que denotaba cansancio.

- De viaje, en Europa. - Unos labios británicos dibujaron una sonrisa, y sus hombros adquirieron una actitud más relajada.

- ¿Europa? ¿Y qué haces aquí en el último día del año? -Charles se mordió el labio inferior, no pretendía ser entrometido, aunque a su juicio lo estaba más que consiguiendo, sólo trataba de encontrar una razón lógica por la que alguien en su sano juicio decidiría pasar las últimas horas del fin de una etapa con un "loco" como él.

Erik ladeó la cabeza hacia su paciente, recorriendo aquellas facciones que seguro ocultaban las cicatrices de años de sufrimiento. La primera vez que había hablado con Charles no le había parecido ni mucho menos alguien necesitado de internamiento, ni siquiera le parecía que hablase en un idioma inventado, ni que quemara cosas o saliera desnudo a correr por el jardín.

- Trabajar. -Contestó por toda respuesta, de la cual el menor pudo concluir que no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

- Dime, Charles ¿Dónde te gustaría estar esta noche? - Aquella pregunta obligó al mencionado apartar la mirada, para fijarla de nuevo en el frío del exterior. Supuso que Erik había encendido la calefacción. Sabía de sobra dónde le gustaría estar, pero no sólo aquella noche, llevaba deseando volver desde el día en el que piso aquella clínica.

- En casa.

- ¿Con tu padre? - Sintió ganas de reír, negando con la cabeza enérgicamente. A observación del psiquiatra la mirada azulada se había apoderado de cierto aire desemparado, y la necesidad de apoyar una mano en su hombro para tratar de infundirle ánimos ardía en su interior. Culpa de auqellos ojos.

- No, no. Solo. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar un Año Nuevo en el que no hubiera gritos o llantos. Así que, hace tiempo que dejé de verlo como algo a celebrar, ¿por qué un año va a ser mejor que el anterior? En mi caso, las cosas no hacen más que empeorar. -Hizo una breve pausa, tragando saliva, mientras sus párpados se cerraban, como el telón que cae al final de una función. No recordaba haber hablado de aquella forma con ningún psiquiatra, ni siquiera con ningún amigo o familiar. Tal vez necesitaba sacarlo. O tal vez se sentía capaz de confiar en aquel hombre. - Todos los años pasaba este día junto a la chimenea, en la biblioteca, leyendo libros. Era como cualquier noche normal, menos por los fuegos artificiales y el gentío del exterior, contagiaban la alegría.

Erik maldijo el momento en el que unos ojos ahora vidriosos volvieron a abrirse, como unos labios ya de por sí oscuros adquiría un tono más húmedo y enrojecido. Ni siquiera fue consciente de la decisión que acababa de tomar cuando se levantó y le tendió la mano al brítanico. Sabía que se acabaría arrepintiendo, y puede que fuera una primera impresión, una mera corazonada, pero nadie merecía menos que Charles el estar en una cárcel para enfermos mentales. Veía día a día a gente con trastornos, problemas de verdad, pero no llegaba a comprender del todo porqué aquel hombre estaba allí.

- Vámonos. -Imploró ante la mirada desconcertada de Charles.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? - La seriedad no abandonó en ningún momento el rostro del psiquiatra, pero el tono de voz quedó suavizado.

- A tu casa. No puedes pasar la noche de fin de Año aquí, Charles. - Malditos ojos azules.

El aludido rió con euforia, y unas lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, volvería a casa, regresaría, aunque sólo fuera por una noche. Su subconsciente evocó la grandeza de los pasillos, las imponentes columnas y el olor a libros antiguos. Se mordió el labio inferior, no parecía ser un truco por parte de su médico.

Charles volvió a sonreír, mientras se decidía a tomar la mano que el otro le tendía. Tal vez no eran tan diferentes como creía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leer hasta aquí, y ya sabéis, opiniones o amenazas, reviews.<strong>_

**_¡Hasta el próximo! Que espero que sea menos tiempo. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y de nuevo, tarde, como siempre. ;_; OJALÁ TUVIERA MÁS TIEMPO PARA MIS HISTORIAS. Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, eso sí, este fic lo terminaré, no tengo intención de dejarlo de lado. 3  
><strong>

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que dejan sus reviews, lo siguen o favoritean, realmente significa mucho para mí, y sobre todo, querría darle las gracias a esas personas que le han dado la oportunidad a este fic y han decidido leerlo. Gracias. 3  
><strong>

**Solo quería añadir que sigo disfrutando mucho escribiéndolo a pesar del poco tiempo del que dispongo. ;_;  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Atisbos de libertad.<strong>

_"Al querer la libertad descubrimos que ella depende enteramente de la libertad de los demás."_ - **Jean Paul Sartre**

Era capaz de notar el pulso en la punta de los dedos, los cuales estaban entrelazados con aquellos de una mano más firme, cubierta con cicatrices que presentaban un pasado de guerras perdidas, de dolor.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y en aquella oscura clínica resultaba difícil percibir el transcurso de las horas, minutos o segundos. El cielo nocturno estaba cubierto por pequeñas nubes, haciendo que el corredor en el que se encontraban se hiciera más interminable, más lúgubre.

Charles había prometido hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras, ambos esperaban, a pie de la escalera, a que todos los internos regresaran a sus habitaciones, para descansar antes de las campanadas, del cambio a un nuevo año, posiblemente con la esperanza de encontrar entre los fuegos artificiales una chispa, una nueva oportunidad para comenzar.  
>El británico entreabrió unos labios ya resecos, dispuesto a preguntar por cuánto tiempo seguirían así. Erik, por toda respuesta se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, con una expresión contrariada, Charles era capaz de percibir la lucha que debía haberse desatado en el interior de aquel psiquiatra. No comprendía porqué le ayudaba, pero sabía que no era como los otros médicos, por mucho que el polaco se empeñara en aparentar ser un monstruo, o realmente considerarse así, él sabía que era diferente.<br>Además, se le daba bien leer a las personas, en una época que le resultaba pasada, donde apenas había rastro de dolor, solían decirle que poseía un don.

- ¿Por qué? -Se limitó a murmurar, con unos ojos azules fijos en los ajenos. Era una cuestión que no había demandado antes, o al menos, no verbalmente.

Como todo buen psiquiatra, Erik respondió con otra pregunta, al final parecería que era Charles quien lo evaluaba a él y no al revés.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? - Al británico no le llevó mucho tiempo responder, ni siquiera tenía porqué mentir, era lo que pensaba, independientemente de si se equivocaba o no, y eso no era algo que soliera ocurrir.

- Porque eres diferente.

El silencio se hizo en aquel pasillo, cortado sólo por la respiración de los dos hombres. Erik se quedó pensativo, considerando las palabras que acababan de abandonar la boca ajena. ¿Diferente? Quiso reírse. Charles no llevaba tanto tiempo como los demás internos, obviamente no era consciente de lo que había dicho. Él era el monstruo que perseguía a los pacientes en sus pesadillas.

- ¿Qué crees saber de mí, Charles?

El menor mostró una amplia sonrisa.

- Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Pasos inundaron el corredor, por lo que Erik no tuvo tiempo a responder. Durante unos instantes su rostro mostró una completa indiferencia, pues era algo que se le daba bien, a pesar de que en el fondo el británico había vuelto a sorprenderle con su respuesta.  
>Ante la llegada de los diferentes pacientes, el psiquiatra le dio la espalda a Charles, dándole a a entender que debía ocultarse.<p>

Como era habitual, ni siquiera se molestaron en mirar al doctor. Al menos eso era un punto a su favor. Además, ya estaba acostumbrado.

El británico por su parte trató de mantenerse lo más quieto posible, incluso durante unos instantes aguantó la respiración, con el corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza.  
>Notaba la espalda del psiquiatra contra él, por lo que sus manos actuaron de barrera entre ambos cuerpos.<br>Se preguntó cuánto tardarían los internos en llegar a sus habitaciones, pues el hecho de estar oculto entre Erik y la pared le resultaba incómodo.

Exhaló un suspiro aliviado cuando la última puerta pareció cerrarse, al igual que lo hicieron sus ojos azules, esperando las siguientes instrucciones. Obedecer al polaco no era totalmente de su agrado, menos cuando trataba a los internos como si fueran inferiores a él.

Una mano ejerciendo presión sobre su hombro le hizo abandonar aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿A qué esperas? Muévete. - Y aunque lo dijo en un susurro, sus palabras no perdieron autoridad.  
>Charles frunció el ceño, clavando sus ojos en los del de mayor estatura, pero a pesar de ello, no protestó.<br>Bajaron las escaleras, siempre Erik delante, por si el director decidía dar un paseo antes de las campanadas o en caso de que el guarda de seguridad echara un vistazo por la recepción.

Con lo que no contaban ambos era con una figura femenina ordenando unos papeles en la recepción. Charles entornó los ojos, ¿dormía alguien en aquella maldita clínica?  
>Al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que conocía a aquella mujer. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.<p>

- ¿Moira? - Exclamó antes de darse cuenta de que había metido la pata. Algo que Erik le confirmó con unos ojos entrecerrados.  
>La joven levantó la mirada cansada de aquellos papeles, entreabriendo la boca en una mueca de sorpresa.<p>

- ¡Charles! -El mencionado hizo ademán de acercarse, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el brazo que se interpuso en su camino, el del psiquiatra.  
>Moira, al reparar en la presencia del otro hombre borró la sonrisa de sus labios.<p>

- Doctor Lehnsherr... ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -Erik mostró una sonrisa condescendiente, acercándose a la puerta para dejar que el paciente pasara primero, y, antes de desaparecer por la misma, respondió.

- No creo que te importe. - Y sabía que aquella respuesta no había estado bien, no cuando se iba de allí con un paciente.  
>A un ritmo rápido, impuesto por el mayor, llegaron al coche. Erik no se demoró en abrir la puerta trasera y empujar al inglés al interior, mirándolo casi con desprecio.<p>

- No creo que hiciera falta todo eso. Puedo montarme en un coche yo solo.

- Escúchame bien, Xavier, he accedido a llevarte a tu casa, conduciré yo y durante el trayecto estarás completamente inmóvil. Ni se te ocurra intentar nada. No creo que quieras que me arrepienta... -"aunque ya lo estoy haciendo", murmuró para sí mismo.

Erik no esperó una respuesta, cerró la puerta y ocupó su asiento. ¿Estaba cabreado? Sí. Posiblemente porque si Charles no hubiera dramatizado de la manera en la que lo había hecho, ahora se encontraría en su despacho, con una buena cerveza alemana y observando los fuegos artificiales que alumbrarían Wechester aquella noche. A todo eso, ¿por qué había aceptado aquella locura? ¿Desde cuándo sucumbía a aquellos trucos sucios de uno de sus pacientes?

Charles pegó la frente al respaldo del asiento del conductor, entrelazando las manos con una pequeña sonrisa que el otro no llegó a ver. Estaba seguro. Erik diferente.

- Gracias. -Se limitó a murmurar. Y fue entonces cuando aquel psiquiatra, con unos ojos fijos en la carretera recordó porqué lo hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo prometo actualizarlo más rápido y prometo poner momentos bonitos. (?) <strong>

**En fin, espero que esté a la altura de los otros capítulos. Podéis atacar por review. (?)  
><strong>

**Gracias por haber seguido. :3  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

******Buenaaaas.~ Pues he vuelto, y creo que relativamente rápido con respecto a las otras actualizaciones. :_D Este capítulo iba a ser algo más largo, pero he decidido dividirlo en dos capítulos para darle más emoción.(?) Bueno, como la semana que viene tendré vacaciones, espero poder actualizar más rápido. En fin, de nuevo, muchas gracias a los que lo siguen leyendo, espero que lo disfrutéis.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Home, sweet home.<strong>

" _Para conocer a alguien hay que ir a su casa._" - **Johann W. Goethe**

- Charles... ¿Esta es tu casa? - El calificativo de casa conseguía quedarse corto en comparación a lo que se alzaba ante él.  
>Una inmensa mansión con paredes de piedra que transmitían el paso de los años. Sí, era antigua, pero eso no le quitaba belleza. Puede que estuviera chapado a la antigua, pero sabía apreciar algo bonito cuando lo tenía delante.<br>Las enormes cristaleras reflejaban la luna que se alzaba en el cielo y desde luego, aquel lugar presentaba un gran cuidado, al igual que lo hacía el césped que se extendía a su alrededor, de un verde brillante. Por unos momentos se preguntó si contarían con criados. Mantener en tan buenas condiciones un lugar como aquel debía costar trabajo. Y dinero. Mucho dinero.

Por supuesto que había oído hablar de la mansión Xavier, y tenía la certeza de que todo habitante de Nueva York no había podido evitar ladear la cabeza mientras conducía por las sinuosas carreteras al pasar junto aquella imponente estructura.

El británico, a diferencia del resto de la población neoyorquina, observaba con cierta indiferencia aquella mansión. _Su hogar. _¿Por qué no podía sentirlo como tal?  
>Se envolvió el torso con los brazos, dejando que una nube de vaho escapara de sus labios al hablar, aquellos malditos labios color cereza.- ¿Sorprendido? -Seguidamente mostró una sonrisa, arqueando una ceja.<p>

- No mucho. -Mintió. Lo último que le hacía falta era alimentar ese ego que parecía ser una de las curiosas características del menor. Aún estaba a tiempo de dar media vuelta y marcharse, enmendar el error en el que estaba a punto de meterse, o puede que ya fuera demasiado tarde, y en el momento en el que Charles sacó una llave de debajo uno de los bancos que presidían la entrada y abrió una puerta de madera oscura supo que lo era.

Al entrar, una corriente gélida le recorrió la espalda, Charles frunció el ceño, observando los oscuros pasillos, las escaleras por las que había sido arrastrado para luego ser conducido hacia un destino incierto. No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces, y las heridas seguían latentes. Por unos momentos su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror.

La luz del techo parpadeó antes de encenderse por completo, algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dirigió la mirada hacia unos ojos algo más mayores, aunque no se atrevió a mantener aquella mirada, pues cada vez lo que lo hacía le daba la impresión de que su psiquiatra podía leerlo a la perfección, y no solo por su profesión. Era algo más. Algo que aún no acertaba a comprender.

- Debería encender la chimenea, no creo que quieras morir congelado. - Se frotó las manos, dándole la espalda al polaco. ¿Cuánto hacía que no la encedía? ¿Desde que su madre murió?

- Esto no está bien. - Murmuró el Doctor Lehnsherr para sí, aunque era algo que llegó a oídos de su paciente, quien alarmado se giró para encararlo.

- No puedes echarte atrás ahora. -Le recriminó. Aunque en cierto modo, al igual que el doctor, sabía que era demasiado tarde para volver a la clínica e ignorar el problema, el "mal" ya estaba hecho. El único incoveniente residía en que nadie le escucharía a él. ¿A un loco? Por favor.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estoy haciendo?

- Ayudarme.

No era una pregunta que buscara una respuesta, y sin embargo la obtuvo. Charles era descarado y atrevido, parecía no tener reparos en decir lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza, parecía incluso no temerle a nada. O a casi nada.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? ¡Ni siquiera cooperas en nuestras sesiones! - La frustración del doctor era más que obvia, ¿pero de qué servía gritar? Puede que en cierto modo se culpara a él mismo.

El silencio se apoderó de aquella estancia, solo interrumpido por la respiración de ambos hombres, una más agitada que otra. El británico se arrodilló cerca de la chimenea, cogiendo el paquete de cerillas que yacía sobre la estantería, encendió una y la lanzó con desdén sobre aquellos trozos de leña amontonados unos contra otros, sus ojos azules brillando ante el resplandor de las llamas.

Erik suspiró, dando unos pasos hacia delante. No retiraría nada de lo que había dicho, ni siquiera sentía remordimiento, o al menos no mientras no encarara el rostro del británico.

- Charles Francis Xavier.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ese es mi nombre completo, aunque seguramente ya lo sepas, creo que lo usaste cuando nos conocimos. -Y era verdad que lo había hecho.- Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía, siete u ocho años. Apenas la recuerdo, y a pesar de ello estoy seguro de que me sirvió de más apoyo que mi padre. -Una risa seca acompañó aquellas palabras, mientras Charles volvía a incorporarse con un quejido.- Una mujer encantadora.

El psiquiatra por su parte había acabado rodeando el gran sofá situado en medio del salón, situándose justo detrás de Charles, cautivado por aquellas palabras, y ahora observaba con un mal disimulado interés aquella repentina colaboración.

- ¿Sabes? Al principio, cuando tenía quince o dieciseis años, me decía que mi padre me quería, aunque no lo demostrase. -Unos ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse con los otros, y el portador de éstos últimos sintió cómo sus piernas cedían un poco.- Ahora estoy seguro de que no es así.

Para ser sinceros, se había quedado sin palabras, algo que solía pasar en presencia del inglés.

- Bueno, creo que ahora te toca hablar a ti, ¿no? -Inquirió el menor con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda.

- ¿A mí? - Desde luego no era eso lo que debería estar sucediendo. Pero ya que se había saltado una norma, ¿qué más daba saltarse todo el reglamento? Lo despedirían de cualquier manera si se llegasen a enterar de todo aquello en la clínica. Puede que no amara su trabajo tanto como creía.

Charles se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacando la llave que días atrás Erik había colocado en su cuello.- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado curioso?

- Más de las que podrías imaginar... Pero bueno, ya que me la regalaste, ¿no crees que debería saber para qué es, _Erik_?

Había escuchado su nombre muchas veces, pronunciado en muchas bocas diferentes, expresando todo tipo de emociones, desde las más "buenas" hasta las más indeseables, pero en aquellos momentos, y algo que más tarde atribulló a su aturdimiento, le pareció como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba de verdad. En circunstancias normales no habría permitido tal osadía por parte de un paciente, probablemente hasta le habría golpeado, pero, aquellas no eran circunstancias normales. Charles no era un paciente normal.

El colgante yacía colgando de los dedos del británico, la llave se balanceaba levemente, y Erik no pudo evitar acercarse y volver a tocarla. El menor estaba quieto, expectante y, con cierto brillo en su mirada, desde fuera incluso parecería que era Charles quien evaluaba al doctor y no al revés.

Cogió aquel pequeño objeto oxidado entre sus dedos, para seguidamente y con cierto cuidado, dejarla oculta entre los dedos de Charles.

- Deberías guardarla.

- Así que, ¿no vas a decirme para qué es?

La respuesta fue negativa, y el menor, algo decepcionado, volvió a guardar el colgante en el bolsillo.

- ¿Por qué? He colaborado.

Erik entornó los ojos, ¿se callaba alguna vez?

- Claro, lo has hecho y como premio estás aquí. No tientes tu suerte.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos entonces? - Maldita sea, cómo iba a decirle que no. Nunca antes su profesión había sido relegada por sus sentimientos. Nunca. Y él no era un hombre débil, cualquiera podría afirmarlo. Es más, ¿acaso no era uno de los psiquiatras más temidos por los pacientes?

- Oye, aquí hace demasiado frío, ¿qué clase de chimenea es esa?

Aquella respuesta por parte del doctor fue interpretada por Charles como una afirmativa, y sin decir nada, dio una palmada, para seguidamente alejarse de él y subir las escaleras con aparente energía, desapareciendo de la habitación en cuestión de segundos.

El británico era toda una incógnita. Cualquier cosa que hacía o decía era totalmente impredecible.

Erik aprovechó esos instantes en los que estaba solo para merodear por el salón, deslizando el dedo índice por aquellos libros que llenaban estanterías enteras. Sus ojos tropezaron con unos papeles esparcidos por la mesa, y no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué el padre de Charles no habría ordenado la casa si sabía que no sería habitada en mucho tiempo.  
>Tomó entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un ensayo sobre genética. Enarcó una ceja, justo antes de ser sorprendido por una voz proveniente de los pies de la escalera.<p>

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? -Charles parecía sobresaltado, y en sus brazos llevaba dos mantas.

- ¿Lo has escrito tú?

En un principio no pareció saber muy bien qué decir, pero finalmente asintió, dejando lo que había traído del piso de arriba sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- No está terminada.

- ¿_Terminada?_ ¿No es un ensayo?

- ¿Un ensayo? - El de menor estatura frunció el ceño, casi pareciendo ofendido.- Es una tesis.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron realmente al doctor, ¿una tesis? ¿Cómo un enfermo mental de las cualidades de las que le había hablado el señor Xavier podría tan siquiera haber terminado la carrera?

- ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

- Estaban sobre la mesa.

Charles alternó la mirada entre los papeles y aquel que los sostenía, su mirada transformándose en una casi suplicante.

- Por favor, déjalos en su sitio. -Seguidamente desapareció por la puerta de lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Erik había escuchado a la perfección lo que le había pedido, pero su curiosidad le podía más. ¿Y acaso estaba mal? ¿No había arriesgado él demasiado al ir a aquella mansión?  
>Antes de nada miró a su alrededor, para luego doblar con cuidado algunas de esas hojas, dejando el resto donde lo había encontrado y ocultando las que dobló en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo.<p>

El británico apareció por la puerta del salón de nuevo, esta vez, con una botella de vino y dos copas. Ante la mirada contrariada del psiquiatra sonrió.

- ¿Qué? Es Año Nuevo, no puedes pretender que te sirva agua. -Seguidamente tendió una de las copas hacia él.- ¿Vino?

Su ceño se frunció, casi sintiendo remordimientos por lo que acababa de hacer. Aquellos folios parecían arder en su bolsillo.

- Claro. -Murmuró, tragando saliva.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 7.<br>**

**Se agradecería cualquier review.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bueno... Sé qué dije que no lo continuaría, pero estuve recibiendo algunos reviews pidiéndome que lo continuara, y la verdad es que no esperaba tal apoyo. He de dar las gracias, pues me ha sorprendido mucho leer cosas como que es una gran historia, o incluso que había alguien guardando mi fic en su ordenador. Supongo que son las cosas que le llegan al corazoncito a una autora como yo._****  
><strong>

**_Muchas gracias, pues si el fic ha seguido es solo por vosotros. Sé que el capítulo es algo corto, pero espero que lo disfrutéis, pues os lo dedico.  
><em>**

**_De nuevo, muchas gracias.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: The way that we are<strong>

"Listen to your own voice, your own soul, too many people listen to the noise of the world, instead of themselves."

("Escucha a tu propia voz, tu propia alma, demasiada gente escucha el ruido del mundo en vez de a ellos mismos.")

- No deberíamos estar aquí.

- Has repetido eso como unas cinco veces, no creo que porque lo sigas diciendo vayas a solucionar nada.

Y tenía razón. Unos ojos algo más mayores se entornaron, dejando escapar un suspiro entre sus labios ahora humedecidos por el vino, era realmente asombrosa la facilidad con la que Charles era capaz de manipularle, y estaba seguro de que no solo a él, sino a todo el que le rodeaba.

La copa se balanceaba entre los dedos del británico, recipiente casi vacío.

Sus pequeños pero intensos ojos azules brillaban, aunque puede que fuera solo su imaginación, puede que solo fuera el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea.

Erik ladeó la cabeza, apurando el vino que quedaba en su copa. Faltaban quince minutos para la media noche. Quince minutos para el comienzo de un nuevo año. ¿Se habría percatado alguien de la clínica de su ausencia? ¿De la de ambos? Estaba seguro de que a él no le echarían en falta, y suponía que a Charles tampoco. O al menos eso era lo que quería creer. En caso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, ¿qué haría? Las represalias que tomarían contra Charles serían horribles, por no mencionar que desencadenarían su despido. De alguna forma, aquel pensamiento no consiguió despertarle reacción alguna, puede que le diera igual, al fin y al cabo llevaba varios años trabajando allí, y lo único que había conseguido era el odio y miedo de la gran mayoría de los pacientes. Había ganado el dinero suficiente como para poder empezar una nueva vida en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, ¿Francia tal vez?

- ¿En qué piensas?

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los del más pequeño.

- ¿Hm? En nada. –Casi pareció gruñir, molesto ante tal interrupción.

- Eso es imposible. –Apuntó el británico.

- ¿En qué piensas tú? –Inquirió el polaco, cruzándose de brazos.

- En que casi consigo olvidar que tengo que volver a una clínica para locos. –Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, aunque no había que ser psiquiatra para saber que no era una sonrisa que mostrara una alegría verdadera, sino fingida.

- Charles… Si colaboraras, podría ayudarte, podrías salir. – No lograba comprender por qué se preocupaba tanto por aquel hombre, puede que solo fuera compasión lo que le llevaba a hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y por lo que seguramente luego tendría que pagar. _Karma _lo llamaban, ¿no?

Su paciente se levantó, para volver a llenar la copa de vino, dando un largo sorbo antes de girarse para volver a mirarle, sus ojos estaban ahora apagados.

- ¿Salir? –Negó con la cabeza.- Mi padre haría cualquier cosa para volver a encerrarme.

Erik no conocía al padre de Charles, al menos no más allá de haber cruzado unas cuantas palabras el día que aquel hombre llegó. Había estado lloviendo. Parecían meses los que habían transcurrido desde entonces, cuando en realidad solo habían sido unas semanas.

- ¿Por qué? –Era algo a lo que el británico nunca había respondido, y tampoco pensaba que fuera a hacerlo ahora, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Aquel de menor estatura se limitó, una vez más, a encogerse de hombros, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Es así. Supongo que nada le parecerá castigo suficiente.

- ¿Castigo?

- Oh, Erik, Erik. –Charles se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, guiñándole un ojo.- Creo que ya son demasiadas preguntas por una noche.

El aludido se inclinó hacia delante, arrebatándole la copa de vino.

- Y yo creo que ya van demasiadas copas por una noche.

- Por el amor de Dios, es fin de año, ¿siempre eres tan aburrido?

- Oh, no, a veces a algunos hasta les dejo escaparse de la clínica. –Comentó con un tono irónico que rozaba la irritación. ¿Cómo podía quejarse después de todo lo que había hecho por él? Aunque lo más sorprendente era el por qué de haber accedido a aquella locura.

- Lo suponía.

Charles abandonó el sofá, situándose justo delante de Erik y tendiéndole una mano.

- Ven conmigo.

Durante unos instantes el psiquiatra se mostró dubitativo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, o cómo debería actuar. Pero optó por fiarse de él. Al fin y al cabo, si ya lo había hecho antes, podría volver a hacerlo.

Ambos subieron a la primera planta, el polaco observando con curiosidad todo lo que se extendía a su alrededor. En ningún momento le soltó la mano, al menos no hasta llegar a la puerta de una de las numerosas habitaciones que se encontraban en aquel extenso pasillo.

Charles abrió la puerta, invitándole a pasar a su habitación.

Realmente esa era una de las mejores puertas que un paciente podía abrirle a su psiquiatra, era una brillante oportunidad para analizar el resultado de una conducta diaria, y contra todo pronóstico, lo que Erik encontró en aquella habitación dictaba lejos de ser la de un enfermo mental.

La cama, sin ninguna arruga visible en las sábanas, se encontraba pegada al armario de pared. No había restos de ropa en toda la habitación, y todo parecía estar perfectamente ordenado.

El escritorio se encontraba justo en frente de una gran ventana, la cual proporcionaba vistas de Wechester. Por lo demás, destacaban dos estanterías repletas de libros.

Charles había abierto la ventana, y ahora estaba asomado, con los ojos cerrados, respirando el aire nocturno.

Hacía frío, pero eso le importaba más bien poco. Había estado demasiado tiempo sin sentirse _libre. _

Erik dio unos pasos hacia él, entrelazando las manos a la espalda y observándole con una mal disimulada curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes, Erik? –Murmuró el británico aún con los ojos cerrados.- Puede que mi padre tenga razón. Puede que merezca estar encerrado de por vida.

Aquel repentino alegato sorprendió a su acompañante. No diría que gratamente, pues sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. No le dio tiempo preguntarle a qué se refería, pues los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar en el horizonte, pero Charles siguió hablando, sin mirarle, con aquella mirada de nuevo apagada, que solo reflejaba los colores que teñían la ciudad.

- Me refiero a que las apariencias engañan. ¿Qué harías si te dijera que soy un monstruo?

- Los monstruos no existen.

- Claro que sí. Todos ellos humanos.

De nuevo aquella punzada. Posiblemente podría calificarse como decepción, aunque no la entendía, pues no se podía esperar otra cosa de un hombre al que ingresaban en una clínica psiquiátrica.

Tal vez le dolía aceptar el hecho de haberse equivocado, de haberse dejado engañar así. Puede que en el fondo solo esperase que fuera diferente.

- Feliz Año Nuevo, Erik.

- Igualmente Charles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hasta aquí.~<br>_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado.  
><em>**

**_Reviews?  
><em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, siento mucho la tardanza. Este capítulo es bastante corto. En un principio formaba parte de uno más largo aún no terminado, pero quería que supiérais que no me he olvidado de la historia.**

**Seguramente publique la semana que viene el siguiente. **

**En fin, muchas gracias a los que seguís la historia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Things that stop you from dreaming.<strong>

"You learn to be the things you're not."

("Aprendes a ser lo que no eres.")

Durante todo el viaje de vuelta, Charles permaneció adormecido, con la cabeza pegada al cristal y unos mechones agolpándose en su frente, ocultando aquellos orbes azules.

Erik observaba en silencio la carretera, convirtiendo sus labios en una fina línea recta. En su cabeza seguía sintiendo aquellas punzadas de culpabilidad. Puede que siguiera buscando la razón por la que le había sacado de la clínica, por la que había arriesgado su título en psiquiatría.

Puede que con un poco de suerte no le echaran, al fin y al cabo era de los mejores médicos psiquiatras con los que la clínica había contado. ¿Qué harían sin él?

Aquel de menor estatura se removió en su asiento, bostezando a la par que abría los ojos. Giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro, desorientado. Momentáneamente se olvidó de dónde estaba… Se olvidó de hacia dónde iba.

— ¿Falta mucho? –La respuesta, desafortunadamente fue negativa. Charles inspiró con fuerza, tamborileando con los dedos contra su pierna. — Gracias de nuevo, Erik.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿El qué?

— Agradecérmelo. No lo he hecho por ti. –Puede que en parte mintiera— Simplemente quería que vieras que puedes confiar en mí. O al menos eso espero.

El británico se limitó a mantenerse en silencio, entornando los ojos para luego fijar su mirada en la carretera, en cómo el vehículo dejaba atrás la ciudad.

-o-

Aparcó el coche en la parte trasera de la clínica, aprovechando que los internos tenían hora libre y podían pasear por cualquier rincón de aquella clínica.

Su paciente descendió del coche, mirando dubitativo a Erik. Este le dio una palmada en la espalda y le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, indicándole que se fuera. Cuanto antes mejor.

Durante unos segundos se quedó allí de pie, de brazos cruzados. Hasta que, a lo lejos, vio que Raven le hacía señas con una expresión alarmada.

Maldita sea. Se habían dado cuenta. Seguro.

La joven se acercó.

— Doctor Lehnsherr, el Doctor Shaw quiere verle**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado. <strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Buenas, aquí llego (por fin) con un nuevo capítulo! Siento la tardanza, pero es un curso complicado y ha sido un año difícil y estuve bastante tiempo sin escribir, por lo que seguramente, mi forma de escribir se haya oxidado un poco, pero bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: If you want to, I can show you. <strong>

"—What do we say about coincidences?

— The universe is rarely so lazy."

El nudo que se había formado en su garganta era cada vez mayor y durante unos instantes mantuvo los ojos fijos en Raven, queriendo evitar a toda costa que la tormenta que arrasaba su interior se trasladara a su expresión. No era miedo, desde luego, pues llevaba trabajando con el Doctor Shaw ya varios años, era algo más parecido al rencor y al odio. Ambos tenían unos métodos muy diferentes.

La joven pelirroja ni siquiera le cuestionó, no preguntó dónde había estado ni por qué aquel paciente acababa de bajarse de su coche. Después de tanto tiempo, la enfermera sabía que podía confiar en aquel hombre, y a decir verdad, el señor Xavier no parecía peligroso.

Erik se limitó a asentir, y cuando ella se propuso a acompañarle, el doctor levantó una mano, indicándole que se detuviera.

— No te preocupes, sé llegar. Hazme un favor, Raven, acompaña luego al señor Xavier a su habitación y ordénale que no salga hasta que yo vaya a verle, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro. –Murmuró. Y aunque sintiera una gran curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando, por saber por qué aquel paciente era tan especial, decidió, una vez más, que era mejor no preguntar.

* * *

><p>Charles observó todo lo que le rodeaba, inspirando con fuerza, frotándose los brazos debido al frío. Vio a lo lejos a Sean, pero no quiso acercarse. Si el día anterior se había sentido como si estuviese en una nube, acababa de estrellarse contra el suelo. Estaba rodeado de gente… Y sin embargo, se encontraba tan solo… Inspiró y expiró. Solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y olvidarse de todo, de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que aún le quedaba por pasar.<p>

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, la enfermera pelirroja, aquella que simpatizaba tanto con el Doctor Lehnsherr, se acercó a él, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Raven creía que se llamaba.

— Señor Xavier, es hora de volver a su habitación.

Por toda respuesta, inclinó la cabeza, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la entrada.

Una vez en la habitación se sentó sobre la cama, con aquel colchón tan incómodo. Pensaba que la enfermera se marcharía, pero no fue así, Raven le observaba desde la puerta, dubitativa. Finalmente dio un paso hacia el interior y cerró la puerta tras ella. Charles dudaba que eso estuviera permitido.

— Sé que no estuvo en su habitación anoche.

Sus ojos azules se agrandaron con sorpresa, y por su mente solo pasaban los diferentes castigos que se le podrían ocurrir a aquella mujer. La puerta estaba cerrada, y estaba seguro de que los demás enfermeros estarían ocupados, ¿y Erik? ¿dónde estaba Erik? O peor aún, ¿qué le ocurriría a Erik? Era todo por su culpa.

Seguidamente cerró los ojos, encogiéndose y esperando lo peor, algo que no llegó. Al volver la vista a la enfermera, la expresión de esta se había convertido en una de preocupación.

— No sé por qué tiene ese trato especial, ni por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero tenga en cuenta que el Doctor Lehnsherr ha arriesgado mucho… Puede que con nefastas consecuencias.

— ¿Y? –La verdad es que su intención estaba lejos de sonar borde o agresivo, pero así sonaron sus palabras. Aunque no se arrepintió, la culpa siempre era suya. Y aunque debería haberse sentido aliviado porque las consecuencias serían para el _bueno del doctor_, no fue así. Su preocupación solo incrementó.

— Lo que quiero decir es que al menos podría ser un poco más considerado y facilitarle su trabajo.

Los labios del británico se convirtieron en una fina línea recta, notando cómo la rabia y la impotencia crecían en su interior, deseaba gritar, golpear las paredes, cualquier cosa. ¿Qué podía saber ella? Seguro que su vida había sido fácil y acomodada, qué poco costaba hablar de los demás sin ser capaces de ponerse en su situación.

Ante su silencio, la joven pareció impacientarse y decidió marcharse, no sin antes murmurar un: "no te muevas de aquí hasta que llegue el Doctor"

En cuanto se fue, Charles se levantó, tirando la almohada al suelo, el libro de la mesa y golpeando con el puño la pared de su habitación, con todas sus fuerzas, para después deslizar la espalda por esta y acabar sentado en el suelo. Enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas, notando cómo su cuerpo temblaba. Maldita sea, él no tendría que estar allí. No debería.

* * *

><p>Erik golpeó con firmeza la puerta del director de aquella clínica, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera. Por desgracia, no fue así. Respiró tres veces hondo antes de entrar.<p>

— Buenos días, Doctor Shaw.

Era un despacho grande, de hecho, duplicaba el suyo. Tenía un gran escritorio donde podía colocar el ordenador, y un gran ventanal a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera necesitaba encender la luz a lo largo de la mañana. Apenas quedaba espacio entre las estanterías para apreciar la pared, y junto a estas había una puerta, la cual conducía a otra habitación, una en la que (deducía) que el doctor trataba a sus pacientes.

El Doctor Shaw alzó la cabeza, era un rostro más envejecido, que no carecía de firmeza. Era un error de novatos dejarse engañar por la sonrisa amable que mostraba.

— ¡Doctor Lehnsherr! ¡Qué alegría verle! Siéntese, por favor. –Señaló la silla frente a su mesa.

Erik obedeció, esperando que no fuera una conversación excesivamente larga.

— ¿Sabe? Ha estado usted bastante desaparecido estos últimos días. Sobre todo ayer, de hecho creo recordar que no recibió a ningún paciente durante la tarde.

El polaco titubeó, parpadeando varias veces algo desconcertado por sus palabras, aunque no le costó mucho recuperar la compostura, pues debía hacerlo por él. Por Charles. Cualquier error podía ser fatal.

— Sí, bueno, el nuevo paciente me da algunos problemas.

— ¿De verdad? Porque estuve intentando contactar con usted y fue absolutamente imposible.

— Estábamos absortos en nuestra conversación.

Shaw asintió, aunque en el fondo, Erik sabía que Shaw se había enterado de su pequeña salida con el paciente, de no ser así, no estarían teniendo esa conversación. Aquel hombre no solía citar al resto de doctores a no ser que hubieran cometido algún error. Y Erik había cometido el peor de todos. La pregunta era, ¿quién se lo había contado a Shaw?

— Bueno, no importa. Le he traído aquí porque he recibido buenos comentarios sobre usted de Europa. Me gustaría que partiera mañana para reunirse con el director de una clínica en Alemania, podría beneficiarnos mucho.

— ¿Mañana? Pero… ¿Y Char… El señor Xavier?

Un brillo cruzó los ojos del más mayor, asemejándose a los de un depredador.

— Yo me encargaré de él durante su ausencia.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, pues el Doctor Lehnsherr sabía lo que eso significaba y no le gustaba nada.

— Pero, usted estará bastante ocupado, ¿no prefiere que se encargue, por ejemplo, Emma?

La respuesta, como era de esperar, fue negativa. Al parecer, aquel hombre sentía curiosidad por Charles, al parecer el británico había llamado la atención de toda la clínica, pero, en el fondo Erik sabía que no era así.

Sí, que Charles resultaba caso extraño no era desconocido a los médicos del psiquiátrico, pero si Shaw sabía que ambos no habían estado ayer en la clínica, no dudaría en hacer justicia, y teniendo en cuenta que Erik era de los mejores, pensaba castigar a Charles.

Debería sentirse orgulloso por su viaje a Europa, pero no podía parar de pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle a Charles durante su ausencia. Aquellos asustados ojos azules que contempló el día que llegó no paraban de aparecer una y otra vez en su mente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y hasta aquí. Como compensación por haber tardado tanto, mandadme por mensaje la idea para alguna escena que os gustaría que tuviera lugar en el siguiente capítulo y, la que más me guste, la publicaré en el siguiente capítulo, las demás las usaré para otros capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias y espero que dejéis reviews y me enviéis los mensajes! Si esta historia sigue, es por todas esas personas que la leéis. Gracias. <strong>_


End file.
